


Into the Dark

by Ksue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksue/pseuds/Ksue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec swore off women after his marriage ended, and Hannah is in no rush to date again after breaking Ben’s heart, but sparks fly when they meet. The only problem is that someone else wants Hannah all to himself. Will Hardy be able to protect her? Will Hannah let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a new multi-chapter fic! I'm still working on A Peculiar Unfathomable Combination, that fic won't be abandoned, but I've been wanting to do a long Hardy x Hannah fic forever, so here it is! 
> 
> This fic will contain elements of stalking. If that bothers you, I would suggest skipping this one.

Chapter One

Hannah smiled as she strode into her publisher’s office building. She never thought she would be satisfied leaving her job as an escort behind, but being a bestselling author oddly enough held a similar appeal. No day was ever the same, and there was enough flexibility that if Hannah wasn’t feeling motivated or inspired one day, she could do something else and come back to it the next. She also got to keep her taste of the high life, though on a less regular basis than she did as Belle, with book launches, tours, and various events. The only thing she missed was the sex.

“Hannah!”

She turned at the sound of her name and found Sinead Hardy, cover artist extraordinaire, walking quickly towards her. She was a picture of style and grace with long chestnut colored hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was tall and slim; Hannah thought she belonged on a runway, not in an office.

“Sinead, hello!” They shared a kiss on the cheek, and then Sinead was guiding Hannah towards her office.

“Yer here to go over your cover, aye?” Despite many years working in London, Sinead hadn’t lost her Scottish accent.

“Yep. Is it ready?”

“Oh yes. I think yer going to love it.”

After Hannah’s first book, she’d shifted to writing fiction, erotic of course, and started using her real name. It had been a good move, and she’d now had three novels debut on the best-sellers lists. Part of that was thanks to Sinead, who had designed every single cover for her.

“Are ye ready?” Sinead asked, brimming with excitement as her hands hovered over a poster, the blank side turned to Hannah.

“Ready,” Hannah said, anticipation coursing through her veins. Sinead grinned, biting her bottom lip, and flipped the poster.

Hannah gasped when she saw the cover. It was perfect, suggesting passion and intimacy without truly showing it. It was like the best erotic art, titillating and tasteful at the same time. Hannah slipped an arm around Sinead’s waist.

“This is why I love you, Sinead. This is…amazing.”

“Ye like it, really?” Sinead asked.

“Really,” Hannah promised. “You’re an artist.”

Sinead preened a bit. “Do ye have time for lunch?”

Hannah checked her watch. She didn’t really have anywhere to be, and she hadn’t gotten to spend much time with Sinead in ages.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

They walked a short way down the street to a cute little café they both liked, and settled in for their lunch.

“The official launch is in just a few weeks, aye?” Sinead asked.

“Yeah. It’ll be at Bedford Way. You’ll come, right?” Hannah pleaded.

“Aye, of course! Are ye excited?”

Hannah shifted. Was she excited? She’d had a few bestsellers now, and a couple of book launch events, but this would be the biggest and most public yet. Her star was rising in the literature world, and each new book came with more pressure to succeed than the one before. Hannah loved it, she really did, but she was also more nervous than she’d been before.

“I am, but I’m also nervous. There are all sorts of expectations now,” Hannah said. Sinead nodded thoughtfully.

“You’ll be great, Hannah. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Enough about me,” Hannah said, a bit uncomfortable with the praise. “What’s going on with you? Got any new blokes?”

“No, not since James. Och, what a disaster that was. My life’s been boring lately, honestly.” Sinead grimaced, and then brightened a moment later. “Oh! My brother is moving to London next week.”

Hannah tried to remember anything Sinead had said about her brother, but there wasn’t much. She thought she remembered something about a newspaper scandal, but Hannah had been in the States for a book tour then, and missed a lot of the fuss. She couldn’t even remember what it was about.

“Oh? What for?”

“He’s got a new job. He’s bounced around a lot the last few years. First Broadchurch, then back to Edinburgh while he tried to make things work with his cow of an ex wife. That, of course, fell apart, and now that my niece is at university he doesn’t have any reason to stay. So, a fresh start in London.”

“Broadchurch? Isn’t that where that little boy was murdered?” Hannah asked.

“Aye.” Sinead nodded, her face grim. “Alec was the DI for that case.”

Hannah wanted to smack her forehead. Suddenly she remembered, Sinead’s brother was The Worst Cop In Britain. He’d been exonerated, if Hannah remembered correctly, but he’d clearly had a rough go of it the last few years.

“You should bring him to the book launch,” Hannah offered. Sinead brightened.

“Aye! Come to think of it…” Sinead gave Hannah a speculative glance. Hannah had gotten enough of those looks from Jackie over the years that she knew exactly what it was about.

“Do not try to set me up with your brother, Sinead,” Hannah said.

“Why not? He’s quite fit, if you can get him smile…”

“That’s not exactly a selling point, telling me that he doesn’t smile. I’m sure he’s great, Sinead, but put that idea right out of your head. I’m not looking.”

“Do you have another bloke lined up?” Sinead taunted.

Hannah sighed. “No, and I don’t want one. Please, Sinead, I hate to be set up.”

“Oh fine,” Sinead said with a dramatic sigh. “I’m still bringing him to the launch.”

“I hope you do.”

#

Alec grumbled as he lugged a box up the stairs to his new flat. Sinead was chatting happily with the movers, distracting them from actually unpacking the moving lorry. He knew he should have just gotten a furnished flat, but Sinead had insisted it would feel more like home if he brought his own furnishings.

“Sinead!” He bellowed down the stairs. She appeared at the bottom, one hand propped on her hip. She arched an eyebrow at him. “Do ye mind not distracting the men?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but grabbed a box. The movers, realizing that the flirting was over, set about navigating the couch up the narrow stairs. Alec shouldered the door open and set the box down on the floor in the kitchen before drifting into the living room. He stood with his hands on his hip, surveying his new home. The walls were white and bare, a far cry from the chalet he’d rented in Broadchurch or the home he’d shared with Tess and Daisy in Edinburgh. More than anything, it reminded him of his room at the Trader’s. He sighed. Sinead would probably be all too happy to decorate for him.

“Which is the guest room?” Sinead asked as she appeared in the doorway. Alec pointed at the bedroom closest to the living room. A two bedroom flat would almost certainly be too big for him most of the time, but he wanted a room for Daisy if she ever had time to visit on a break from Uni. Despite his failure to repair things with Tess, going back to Edinburgh had allowed him to salvage his relationship with Daisy.

Alec directed the movers where to put the heavier furniture, and most of the boxes ended up piled in the living room. He’d sort through them later, as he unpacked, but at that moment he was just eager for the day to be done, to be left alone with whiskey and a book. Sinead, of course, had other plans.

“We’re getting take away and beer, and then I’m going to help ye make this place look like a home,” she announced as he closed the door behind the movers. Alec sighed.

“What do ye want?”

“Curry, I think. There’s a place not far from here.”

Alec left to get the food, relishing in the time to himself that the short walk offered. By the time he got back to the flat, Sinead had started unpacking his boxes of books. “Ye don’t have to stay.”

“Bollocks,” she said. “It’s my brother’s first night in a new city, I’m staying.”

“I have been to London before, ye ken,” Alex said. His accent was always a bit thicker around family, when he knew he would be understood.

Sinead rolled her eyes as she dug into her curry. “It’s not the same as living here, though. When do ye start work?”

“Day after tomorrow,” Alec said. They ate silently for a little while, before Sinead sighed again. Alec braced himself for whatever she was about to say.

“There’s a book launch coming up, I designed the cover for it and the author asked me to go. Would ye come with me?” Sinead asked. Alec grimaced. A book launch, whatever that was, sounded like torture. “Please, Alec? It would mean a lot to me.”

Alec had never been able to resist his sister’s pleading gaze.

“Aye, fine. I’ll go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, y'all. My life has been CRAZY since I last posted. New job, moved back in with my parents so I can buy a house soon, etc. The new job is wonderful, but busy, and the downside of a wonderful, busy job is that I no longer have time to write fic at work. I also have little time to write at home in the evenings. BUT! I'm working on it. Hopefully I won't be as slow with the updates next time. 
> 
> For now, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Hannah chewed her lip as she adjusted her blouse in the mirror. The ruffled neckline plunged low, revealing a fair amount of the skin between her breasts. She hoped that, paired with tailored gray slacks, the outfit conveyed class and professionalism, while also honoring the fact that she wrote erotic fiction. She couldn’t be too buttoned up. She wished Bambi were there to boost her confidence, but she and Baron were off travelling the world. 

Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore. If she spent one more moment staring at her reflection, she’d go mad, so she made her way out to the reception area. 

“Hannah! There you are, love. We’ve been looking for you.” Abigail, the event coordinator, took Hannah by the elbow and steered her backstage. The book launch started with a cocktail reception, but was moving on to a discussion and Q&A before Hannah started signing. Her editor was supposed to introduce her and moderate the discussion. 

As they worked their way through the crowd, Hannah tried to spot Sinead. She saw Jackie and her husband, she thought she saw a former client (and wouldn’t that just be awkward), but she didn’t see Sinead. She sighed and figured she would just have to find her later. Abigail pushed her behind the curtain, and Hannah’s editor took the stage to start the introduction. Hannah focused on her breathing, trying to calm her nerves.

When she finally heard Jackson call her name, she pasted on a smile and climbed the stairs quickly, waving as she came into the audience’s view. Jackson gestured to her chair and she sat, crossing her legs and picking up the microphone. 

“First, congratulations on your fourth novel Hannah,” he said. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Jackson.” She smiled at the audience and Jackson chuckled. 

“Let’s talk, eh? First, tell us what inspired you to write this book.”

Hannah took a deep breath. She couldn’t admit that it was based on an experience she had as Belle, and her mind raced to edit the story, though she made sure to project a relaxed appearance. 

“I was at a Masquerade party for New Year’s, seeing the way everyone’s inhibitions were lowered just because they were wearing masks, and my imagination ran away with me!” 

The audience laughed and Hannah settled in a bit, her nerves calming. 

“Now, unlike your other novels, this book involves quite a lot of BDSM. Was there any research involved in that?” Jackson waggled his eyebrows at the audience and   
Hannah couldn’t help but laugh at how accurate he was without even realizing it. 

“There was, but not the way you’re thinking! I wasn’t a participant, but I spoke with a lot of people who are, on both the dom and sub side of things. It was really important for me to get things right.”

The conversation went on for a little while longer and then Jackson fielded some questions from the audience. Hannah expected them to ask something inappropriate, it had happened at each of her signings so far, but no one did. Her gaze roamed the crowd. She spotted Sinead, who waved quickly when Hannah looked at her, and a distinctly uncomfortable looking man who must have been Sinead’s brother. She spotted the former client she’d thought she saw earlier, and another that she’d only booked once, towards the end of her career. She hoped that they wouldn’t out her, and that they would realize she’d left that job behind. 

“That’s all we have time for today,” Jackson finally announced. “But Hannah will be signing for the next little while, so if we didn’t get to your question, she may have time to answer it in line.”

Hannah waved at the crowd and then preceded Jackson down the stairs behind the curtain. She breathed out a sigh, taking a moment before she had to face the crowd again. Jackson gently patted her back.

“Good work out there. They love you.”

Hannah offered him a smile, and gratefully took the bottle of water that Abigail handed her. Answering so many questions had made her throat a bit scratchy, and she didn’t want to get hoarse while she was signing.

“Han!” 

Sinead appeared, dragging her brother along by the arm. Hannah had to admit, despite how uncomfortable he looked, he was a bit of all right. He was tall and skinny, but Hannah had a lot of experience figuring out what someone would look like naked, and she would bet that he was all lean muscle under his clothes. Scruff covered his cheeks and his chin, and made him look tired, haggard, but the bone structure hidden there was incredible. His hair could use some styling, but it was the perfect length for running fingers through. 

“Sinead!” Hannah hugged her tightly. Sinead stepped back and pushed her brother towards Hannah. 

“This,” Sinead said. “Is DI Alec Hardy. My brother. Alec, this is Hannah Baxter.”

Alec offered his hand absently, like he was introduced to people all the time and it was a matter of habit to shake their hands. His hands were surprisingly soft, but his grip was strong. 

“Pleasure,” he said. His eyes darted around the room, landing on Hannah only briefly. She thought she saw a spark of interest, though. 

“Pleasure’s all mine. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Alec grimaced and Hannah couldn’t help but laugh. “All good things, I promise.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Alec teased. His eyes finally landed fully on Hannah, and she found herself left a bit breathless by the intensity in them. This was a man who tackled everything he did with a laser sharp focus, she could tell, and she wondered what it would be like to be the subject of that focus. The thought made her blush, and she fought the urge to cover her cheeks. It had been a long time since anyone made her blush, and she wanted them on equal footing. She wanted to regain some control. 

“So have you read my books?” she asked. Alec coughed and tugged at his tie. She wondered if he’d just come from work or if he had dressed up just for the book launch.

“Um, no. Can’t say I have.” He opened his mouth to say more, but shook his head and trailed off. 

“Well if you need any inspiration, I can get you a copy.” Hannah winked and fought a chuckle as Alec went bright red. He stammered out a halfhearted thanks and stepped back, silently begging Sinead to step in. 

“Hannah, we need you for the signing now,” Abigail said, appearing at Hannah’s elbow. 

“If you buy one today, I’ll even sign it for you,” Hannah told Alec. He went red again and Hannah winked at Sinead as she was led away. 

The line for signing was the longest Hannah had experienced yet. There were at least two hundred people, all waiting for her signature. She took a deep breath and sank into her seat at the table. Several pens and a bottle of water were waiting for her. She uncapped the water and took a sip, smiling an apology to the first person, and then held her hand out for the book. 

“Your books are so great,” the young woman gushed. Hannah wrote a short message on the title page, and then signed it with a flourish. 

“Thank you so much,” Hannah said, handing the book back. 

She signed for a while before she came to the client that she’d only booked once. She smiled, pretending not to recognize him. If she didn’t bring up their past, maybe he wouldn’t either. To her relief, he didn’t say anything, just handed her the book. She wrote a short message, one of the three she wrote to everyone, and signed it before handing it back.

“Thank you for coming,” she said as he walked away. He smiled at her and disappeared into the crowd. 

The faces began to blur together again until she came to Sinead and Alec. 

“Hannah Baxter, I’m such a big fan!” Sinead squealed. Hannah laughed and took her book. 

“You didn’t have to wait in line!” Hannah wrote a personal message to Sinead, signed with her name and kisses, and handed it back. Alec was next, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. But he handed Hannah the book with a sheepish smile. 

Inside, Hannah deviated from her standard message. For when you need a little inspiration. Hannah Baxter xx Alec didn’t look at the signature, just took the book and tucked it under his arm and Hannah had to admit she was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t get to see his reaction to her message. 

“You’ll stay a while, won’t you?” Hannah asked Sinead. 

“O’course! Alec wants to take us for a drink when yer done.” 

Alec frowned, but wisely didn’t contradict his sister. They moved on and Hannah came face to face with her other former client. He smiled at her, charming and familiar. Hannah had to keep herself from slipping into the Belle persona. That wasn’t her anymore.

“You’re a wonderful writer,” he said. “But I have to admit I mostly read these to see if I’ll show up in any of them.”

“I think you’re safe,” Hannah promised, making sure to keep her voice low so that others wouldn’t hear the conversation. “You weren’t boring by any means, but you also weren’t one of my truly adventurous clients.”

“Good to know,” he said with a laugh. Hannah breathed out a sigh of relief as she handed him the signed book and he left. 

It was late when she finally finished, and she was tired of smiling. She wanted badly to go home and sleep, but apparently Alec hadn’t put up a fight about buying drinks because Sinead was dragging them to a pub down the road. They settled into a booth, Sinead deftly forcing Alec and Hannah into the same side. It was cramped, so even though they were both thin, their thighs and arms brushed constantly. It made Hannah’s skin tingle, and she realized just how long it had been since she’d had a good shag.

“So, I hear you’ve moved to London for a job?” Hannah asked, turning to Alec. “Where?”

“Scotland Yard,” Alec said. He didn’t elaborate, but he grunted after a moment and Hannah wondered if Sinead had kicked him. 

“Impressive,” Hannah said. 

Alec grunted. 

He relaxed a bit as they talked, as long as the attention was focused on someone else, and she discovered that he was funny in a dry sort of way, and incredibly smart.   
He lit up when he spoke about his daughter, and Hannah thought it was a good look for him. It made him seem younger, less beaten down. 

In the cramped booth, Alec’s thigh was in constant contact with Hannah’s. It set her blood simmering, and Hannah knew she’d have to have a wank before bed or she’d never sleep. Finally they parted ways, with a tight hug from Sinead and a gallant kiss on the cheek from Alec. 

Hannah found herself touching the spot where he’d kissed her on the cab ride home. Oh, she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_For when you need a little inspiration, Hannah Baxter xx_

Alec stared at the loopy script inside the book on his bedside table. He couldn’t say what possessed him to actually read the book, pure smut was not his usual go-to reading, but he couldn’t put it down. He’d picked it up because he couldn’t get Hannah’s flirty smile and sparkling eyes out of his head, but instead of reading the first few pages like he’d thought, he’d kept reading until he was halfway through. He was surprised by the depth. The way Hannah wrote sex, it wasn’t just physical sensation, it was emotional and thoughtful. Desire simmered in his veins as he read, but he thought it was more from imagining Hannah as the main character rather than the story itself. 

She’d captivated him. It had been two weeks since her book launch, and he couldn’t stop thinking of her. She was beautiful, certainly, no man could deny it, but it was more than that. She was smarter than most people probably expected her to be, well educated but street smart as well. He had a feeling she wasn’t someone you would want for an enemy. 

Alec hated to admit that Sinead might be right. She’d told him that he’d fall for Hannah if he met her, and while he wouldn’t say he’d fallen yet, he could easily see himself doing so. The problem was he didn’t want to. Oh, he fantasized sometimes about finding someone new to spend his life with, and he wouldn’t mind having her in his bed for a night, but he’d been burned too badly by Tess. 

He didn’t trust himself with his own heart, he’d never chosen the right people to give it to. 

#

Hannah was pretty sure she spent more time at her publisher’s office than most authors. She’d just stopped by to pick up an enormous sack of fan mail from the office, and why did people still write fan mail instead of sending her fan email anyway, when she stopped by Sinead’s office. Two hours later, they were drinking tea amidst empty take away containers and Sinead was ranting about Alec. 

“He’s so stubborn!” Sinead growled. “I thought if he met ye, he’d have someone in the city and he’d not work himself to death, but it’s the same as always! He works too hard, and too long, and only leaves long enough to sleep, if that. They just fixed his heart and he’s going to break it all over again!”

“What was wrong with his heart?” Hannah asked, trying to steer Sinead away from talk of her with Alec. She liked him, more than she was willing to admit, but she didn’t want a boyfriend. She was bad at boyfriends. 

“He had an arrhythmia. It nearly killed him and he had to get surgery for it. Do ye know why he got it in the first place? Stress from work!”

“He’s dedicated,” Hannah said, trying to defend him. She knew what it was like to get caught up in work.

“He’s stupid. What he needs is someone to live for, someone to come home to. At least someone to have fun with and shag once in a while! That cow Tess ruined him though.” Sinead scowled into her tea. 

“You’re a good sister, Sinead,” Hannah said. She didn’t know what else there was to say. 

Sinead slumped a bit in her seat. “I just hoped that meeting ye would help. Yer young, I know ye don’t want anything serious. Yer someone he could have fun with.”

“I’m not going to force a bloke to date me,” Hannah said with a laugh.

“But he likes ye! I know he does. Would ye come to dinner with us this weekend? Please? Even if ye don’t date my brother. He could use a friend that isn’t related to him.”

Hannah couldn’t resist the pleading look in Sinead’s eyes. She knew that spending too much time with Alec Hardy was bound to end in heartbreak, but she nodded.   
“Yeah, I’ll go to dinner with you.”

#

Sinead insisted that dinner be as soon as possible. She worried that the longer they waited, the harder it would be to drag Alec away from work, so they made plans for Friday night. They were meeting at one of Hannah’s favorite restaurants, walking distance from her flat, and she got there first. The host led her to a booth in the back and she slid into one side. She was pretty sure that Sinead would force Alec to sit next to her again, but she would leave that up to them. 

Hannah told the waiter and host that Alec and Sinead would be joining her, ordered a glass of wine, and settled in to wait. She expected that they would come together, but Alec appeared first. He stood at the host’ station and Hannah took a moment to watch him. His suit was slightly too loose and a bit wrinkled, like he’d lost weight and hadn’t bothered to have the suit tailored. There were bags under his eyes. The man needed a good night’s sleep.

Finally Hannah slipped out of the booth, taking a few steps towards him. “Alec.”

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, and he looked a bit surprised to find her there alone. He hovered awkwardly for a moment before heleaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Hannah.” 

They sat in the booth opposite each other and Hannah smiled a bit, thinking they’d beat Sinead at her own game. Alec ordered whiskey and they settled in a bit awkwardly. “So, Sinead tells me you’ve been working a lot.”

Alec nodded. “I’ve got a couple of cases going on right now.”

“Anything interesting?”

Alec shook his head. “Can’t talk about it. How’s uh…how’s writing?”

Hannah thought she saw him blush.

“Oh it’s okay. The bit between turning in a final draft and coming up with a new book is always the worst. So right now I’m spending a lot of time…daydreaming. I need to find some inspiration.”

Alec choked on his whiskey. “Inspiration?”

“Yeah. Maybe something with a sexy DI,” Hannah teased. She enjoyed watching Alec’s cheeks flush. 

“I don’t think most DI’s are exciting enough to be in one of yer books,” Alec muttered. Hannah offered him a flirty smile. 

“How do you know? Have you been reading?”

“I may have skimmed a bit,” he said, his eyes looking anywhere but Hannah’s face. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised. Alec smiled, and it warmed Hannah’s insides. She wished he would do it more often. 

“Thanks. Wouldn’t do for the boys at the Yard to find out. They’d probably think I need a shag and hire me an escort.”

Hannah’s heart beat harder in her chest. “Now that would be a good story. The overworked DI and the escort he falls for.”

She held Alec’s gaze for a long moment. There was something about him, something that made her want more than just a quick shag. She wanted to talk to him, to figure out what made him tick, what he loved and what he hated. She wanted to spend time with him.

His phone trilled in his pocket and the spell was broken. 

“Sorry.” He scrambled to silence it, but paused when he saw the name. “It’s my daughter.”

“Go ahead,” Hannah urged. Alec mouthed ‘thank you’ as he answered it and moved to take it outside. Hannah slumped back against the booth, wondering where Sinead was. The waiter stopped by and she ordered another wine. She was walking home, it didn’t matter how much she had to drink. 

After a few minutes, Alec reappeared, sliding easily into the booth with a small smile on his face. 

“Good news?” Hannah asked. 

“My daughter. She’s at university now, just called to check in.”

“You sound proud,” Hannah said. 

“I am. She’s a good girl. Smart.” Alec’s grin was infectious and Hannah found herself smiling back at him.

“Is she going to follow her father into police work?”

Alec snorted. “She’s smart enough to stay far away.”

Sinead flew into the restaurant then, flushed and out of breath. She gasped her apologies, claiming she’d lost track of time, but Hannah and Alec hardly noticed. Conversation carried on as they ate, and Alec relaxed even more. Hannah was delighted to hear a true belly laugh as she regaled them with tales from past book signings. She found herself wishing they were seated on the same side of the booth, so that she could snuggle up to him. 

The wine flowed freely, and finally Hannah and Sinead ordered a bottle to split, though Hannah noticed that Alec was mostly sipping water. She was pleasantly buzzed when they finished, Sinead insisting on paying the bill as penance for her lateness. 

“Brother, go get us a cab?” Sinead asked. 

“I’m walking,” Hannah announced. Alec stared at her for a long moment. 

“I’ll get ye a cab, but I’d like to walk Hannah home. If that’s alright with ye?” Alec asked Hannah. She studied him, trying to figure out what he wanted from her, if they wanted the same thing, or if he was just being chivalrous. 

“Alright.”

“Aw,” Sinead cooed. Hannah and Alec both glared at her. 

They bundled Sinead into a cab, and then began walking towards Hannah’s flat. Hannah found herself walking much slower than usual, trying to prolong their time together. Alec’s fingers brushed against hers as they walked, but neither made any effort to twine them together. It made Hannah’s pulse race. She wasn’t used to such innocent…courting. 

All too soon they reached Hannah’s flat. She was tempted to invite him up, but something held her back. She didn’t want to ruin whatever was happening between them. So instead they stood on the stoop, talking, neither moving to leave. 

“I supposed I’d better be on my way,” Alec said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stepped closer, hovering for a moment, and then pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. “Goodnight, Hannah.”

Hannah chewed her lip as she watched him start to walk away. She felt they were hovering on the precipice of something, and she was going to have to be the one to push them over.

“Are you going to ask me out, or what?” Hannah called. Alec stopped and turned slowly to face her. He walked back, his face betraying nothing, and stopped just before he reached her. 

“Hannah, would ye join me for dinner next weekend? Just me, no meddling sister in the way.”

Hannah smiled. “Alec, I’d love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes that are NSFW. Also, here is where we introduce the stalking elements of the fic. If that's not your thing, best stop reading now.

Chapter Four

Alec groaned as he came, one hand braced against the shower wall and the other still pumping his cock. He’d dreamt of Hannah, of her bright smile and the silky skin of her cheek. He dreamt of being inside her, of hearing her cry out his name. His hand was a poor substitute and he felt pitiful for wanking in the shower, but he’d tried sheer force of will and it hadn’t worked. 

Despite his best intentions, Alec was smitten. Dinner with Sinead and Hannah had been the most fun he’d had in months, maybe even years. Being around her didn’t feel like being around Tess, it felt like freedom and possibility. He hadn’t planned to ask her out, he didn’t think he’d have the courage for anything more than friendship, but Hannah forced his hand and he seized the opportunity. 

His mobile rang from the bedroom and he cursed, hurrying to finish his shower. He needed to get to work.

#

Hannah settled into her home office with the bags of unread fan mail. With the book launch and publicity requirements, she hadn’t read any in weeks and if she didn’t start soon, she’d never be able to catch up. She cleared a spot on the floor for two piles so that she could separate mail she wanted to reply to. 

Most of the letters were innocuous, each one the same as the last. There was a touching one from a woman who said Hannah’s books had helped her and her husband rekindle their sex life. She set that one aside to reply to. Then she came to a handful of letters with no return address and the same handwriting across the front. She ripped one open and pulled out several pages and skimmed them.

_I reread Midnight Surrender in anticipation of your newest work and I fell in love with you all over again. The words you made Evelyn speak felt like they were written for me, and I can’t ignore such passion. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, and I dream about expressing that love. Every night I see you in my dreams, I hear your voice and feel your skin beneath my fingertips._

Disturbed, Hannah tossed the letter aside and reached for the next. 

_You looked so beautiful at your book launch. You have the most gorgeous breasts, and the shirt you wore was such a tease. I wanted to pull the fabric aside and taste you, to bite your nipples until you begged for me. And your hair, so long and silky. I love to see your hair down, but pulling it up like you did, tendrils brushing your perfect, slender neck…I can’t stand how much I want you, Hannah. I’m hard just remembering how you looked._

_I had to stop writing for a minute, I couldn’t bear it anymore. I imagined your mouth on me, Hannah, that hot tongue of yours on my cock. I imagined coming in your mouth, and you swallowing every bit of it. I love you, Hannah._

Hannah felt her skin crawl, and she shivered. She’d had fans write sexually explicit letters before, but usually it was a sample of their own fiction that they wanted Hannah’s comments on. She’d never had someone detail their sexual fantasies about her. And knowing that he’d been at the book launch…she shivered again.

 _I dreamed of our time together last night. There’s a passage in Wicked Desire that reminds me of it, when Iain fucks Annalise from behind. God I loved how tight you felt around me. I almost came the moment I pushed inside you. You were like silk around my cock._

Hannah threw the letter down. Either this guy was delusional, or she’d had sex with him sometime in her life. Even without being an escort, Hannah had slept with a lot men. She loved sex and she enjoyed the mystery and excitement of a one night stand, so the writer could be a former client, or he could be a random guy she’d pulled. He wasn’t giving away which it was, and that somehow made it worse. She grimaced, but reached for another. She had to know what he was saying.

 _I had sex with someone last night. I’m so sorry, my love. I don’t know what I was thinking, except that she looked like you and reading Wicked Desire has me so mad for you. I was on edge and wanting you. She was nothing like you, of course. She was just willing and she looked right. We played out the scene where Annalise submits to Harrison for the first time. I don’t have all the right equipment, so I had to use my hand instead of a paddle and my tie and belt instead of real bindings, but it worked in a pinch. Her skin turned such a lovely shade of red, and I imagined your skin, your perfect, pale skin, bearing the same color because of my hand. I can’t believe I shared that with her and not you. I wish it had been you, my love._

Hannah read letter after letter, each more explicit than the last. She felt dirty in a way she never had before. She’d seen a lot of things as an escort, done a lot of things that most people would find depraved. She’d never felt it though, never felt as sullied as she did reading this person’s words. Her skin crawled. She hurriedly shoved the letters back into the bag before jumping up and heading for the shower. She turned the water as hot as she could stand and scrubbed her skin until it was pink, which made her think of his words; _Her skin turned such a lovely shade of red, and I imagined your skin, your perfect, pale skin, bearing the same color because of my hand._

She dry heaved, wishing she had never opened those letters. 

#

Over the course of the week, Hannah worked hard to put the letters out of her mind. There was nothing she could do about it, and what harm was there in a letter, really? All she had to do was not read them, so she resolved to only open fan mail that came with a return address. By the time Saturday came, she’d stopped dwelling on them. 

Instead she was focusing on her date with Alec. He’d texted her midweek and asked to take her to a fairly upscale Italian place. She thought it was cute that he was asking about certain places, instead of just deciding to take her there. She wondered if that’s just how he was, or if he was nervous. He also asked to pick her up, and Hannah found herself grinning like an idiot at the idea. It had been a long time since she’d been on a proper date with a bloke as good as Alec. 

She dressed carefully on Saturday, in a little black dress that had long sleeves but left her back bare. It was simple, but still sexy, and she felt like a knockout in it. She paired it with bright pink heels that would bring her a bit closer to Alec’s height. Hannah was ready early, and she spent the extra time replying to some emails, requests for appearances and interviews and publisher updates. She thought about hiring an assistant, but put the idea out of her head. It would be convenient, but she didn’t really need one. 

Finally, there was a knock on the door. It was short and sharp, so indicative of Alec’s personality, and it made Hannah smile. 

“Hello,” Alec said, standing on the stoop with his hands behind his back. He looked sharp in a dark suit, better tailored than what she’d seen him in before. His hair had a little more life to it than usual, and it made him look younger. 

“Hi.” She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but she didn’t. Alec shifted, shuffling his feet a bit, and then brought a bouquet of flowers and a small box of chocolates from behind his back. Hannah squealed and pulled him inside.

“Are they all right?” Alec asked. He handed the flowers to Hannah after she retrieved a vase and set the chocolates on the counter. 

Hannah smiled at him. “They’re brilliant.” 

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He looked ill at ease in her flat, his eyes darting around with the keen interest of a copper.   
Hannah filled the vase and set the flowers inside, spreading them out a bit. 

“Good,” Alec said with a relieved chuckle. “I had dinner at my old partner’s house once and she said I was completely mad. I brought chocolates, flowers, and wine.”

Hannah laughed. “Did you fancy her?” 

Alec made a face like he’d tasted something sour. “Och no. She was married at the time, and I…well, that dinner was an attempt to get along. We’d been at each other’s throats.”

“Did it work?”

“We’re friends now, but I wouldn’t say it’s the dinner that did it.” His face went a bit dark, and Hannah dropped the subject. 

She grabbed her purse and they left her flat, hailing a cab to the restaurant. Alec opened the door for her, but got in first so she wouldn’t have to slide across the seat. Hannah smiled. Most men insisted that she go first, which was nice, but she hated it when she was in a dress. The leather always stuck to her thighs. It also gave her the opportunity to sit much closer to Alec. She scooted close, her calf brushing his knee as she crossed her legs. His eyes traced the length of her leg, lingering at the hem of her dress. Hannah felt her insides warm. She wanted to feel his hands on her. 

The restaurant was softly lit, with candles on every table. Music played quietly in the background. They talked as they sipped their wine, waiting for their food, about anything and everything. Hannah told him about her family, about the tension between herself and her mother and sister. Alec told her about his parents’ tumultuous marriage, and his own. He talked a lot about Daisy, his daughter, and Hannah could feel the pride radiating from him. 

They ate their fill and then shared a desert before reclining comfortably with coffee. It was the easiest date Hannah had ever been on. Even with Ben, there’d been the tension created by her job both before he knew and after. There was no tension with Alec, unless she counted the desire simmering in her veins. 

After a while, an older couple made their way to the empty dance floor. Hannah watched them as they swayed together, uncaring that they were the only ones dancing, and felt her eyes mist over. She wondered if they’d always loved each other, or if they’d found their way to each other after many mistakes and heartaches. 

“Come on,” Alec said, standing and offering his hand. 

“What?” 

“Come on.” Alec nodded at the couple. “We can’t leave them out there all alone.”

Hannah slipped her hand into his and let him lead her to the dance floor. He spun her under his arm and then pulled her close, one arm tight around her low back and the other bracing her hand in his. He led them confidently, and Hannah found herself surprised at his skill. She hadn’t pegged Alec Hardy as a dancer.

Being pressed tightly against Alec was incredible. He was stronger than he looked, and she relished the opportunity to relax in his embrace. His thighs brushing hers made her ache, and his fingers pressing into her bare back made her shiver. She wondered, not for the first time, what he would be like in bed. She badly wanted to find out, but she was determined not to rush him. 

“Tonight was lovely,” Hannah said as Alec dropped her off at home. He stepped in close and Hannah reached out to smooth her hand over the lapel of his jacket. 

“Yer just being kind,” he said. 

“Not even a little bit. It was one of the best dates I’ve ever had.”

Alec leaned forward and Hannah’s breath caught, but he paused before their lips could touch. Hannah closed the gap, breathing in sharply as they connected. For a long moment, only their lips touched, moving just slightly against each other. Then Alec stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Hannah’s waist, and flicked his tongue out to taste her. Hannah fought a moan and opened beneath him, touching her tongue to his.

He kissed the same way he did everything else, with a thorough intensity that took her breath away. They kissed for a few minutes, taking the time to explore each other, before Hannah pulled back, breathless. 

“Can I see ye again?” Alec whispered, his lips hovering over hers. 

“Yes,” she breathed. Alec grinned and pressed another lightening quick kiss to her lips before he opened the door and gently urged her inside. 

“Goodnight, Hannah.”

Hannah touched her fingers to her lips, grinning like a fool as she watched him climb into a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW

Chapter Five

Hannah brought her fan mail replies to the publisher’s office. They would be sent with the official Harwood Publishing return address instead of her own, which, after the creepy letters, she was grateful for. She gave the replies to the receptionist and then gave her the bag of letters that weren’t getting a reply for storage.

“Hey,” Hannah said, poking her head into Sinead’s office when she was finished. 

“Hi! What brings ye round?” Sinead got up from her desk and hugged Hannah before pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. 

“Dropping off fan mail replies. Have you had lunch yet?” 

“No, and I’m famished. Did ye have someplace in mind?”

“The chippie down the road? I’ve got a craving,” Hannah said. 

Sinead got her bag and looped her arm around Hannah’s, then they headed for the chippie. They made small talk until they got the food, and then settled on some benches out in the sun to eat. 

“Any good fan mail this go round?” Sinead asked as she doctored her chips. Hannah shrugged as she chewed a piece of fried potato.

“I got some creepy ones, no return address but I think they’re all from the same guy,” Hannah said after she’d swallowed. 

“Creepy how?” Sinead asked with a frown creasing her fine features. Hannah wiped her fingers on a napkin and sighed. She hadn’t really meant to get into the whole thing, but it would be nice to get someone else’s opinion on it. 

“Very…explicit. He says he’s in love with me, and is not shy about detailing his fantasies. Including that he slept with a woman simply because she reminded him of me and that he imagined she was me the whole time.” Hannah left out that she’d probably slept with him before, it would take too much explaining and she didn’t really want Sinead to know she’d been an escort. That part of her life was behind her, and Sinead didn’t need to know.

Sinead shivered. “That’s so gross.”

“And apparently he was at the book launch. He mentioned it briefly, as he was talking about how the shirt made my tits look too good to resist.” Hannah made a face. Sinead paled. 

“Hannah, that’s serious,” she said. “I think ye should talk to Alec about it.”

“Why?” Hannah asked. She didn’t mean to sound unkind, but she really couldn’t see what Alec would be able to do about it. 

“Because, Hannah, it sort of sounds like this guy is a stalker. Or at least a wannabe stalker. Alec can tell ye what to look out for, or how to handle it if he tries to reach ye again.”

“I know how to handle it,” Hannah insisted. “I’m just not going to read any letters without a return address anymore. Problem solved.”

Sinead pursed her lips and frowned at Hannah, but resolved to let the issue drop. Instead, she changed the subject to the one she’d been dying to bring up since Hannah popped into her office. “Speaking of Alec, how was yer date with my brother?”

Hannah blushed and busied herself with a chip. Sinead tried not to smile. She’d known that Alec and Hannah would be perfect for each other. 

“It was lovely,” Hannah said after a long moment. “And that’s all I’m going to say about it.” 

“Hannah! Will ye at least tell me where ye went?”

“Okay,” Hannah said, laughing. “He took me to dinner and we ate and we danced and then he walked me home.” Hannah left out the kiss. She was keeping that for herself as long as possible. 

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to say?” Sinead complained. 

“I already told you it was lovely!” Hannah protested, laughing. Sinead just rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, the most important bit,” Sinead said, her voice low and serious. “Are ye going to see him again?”

Hannah looked away, a coy smile tugging at her lips. “I think so, yeah.”

Sinead squealed and clapped her hands, then pulled Hannah in for a hug. “Oh Han, I’m so happy.”

“Don’t marry us off just yet,” Hannah warned. 

Sinead scoffed. “Oh please.” 

“You have your gossip, let’s talking about something else now,” Hannah begged. 

They finished their lunch and headed back to the office. Neither noticed the man watching from across the park. 

# 

_Hannah’s heart raced, echoing the click of her heels as she navigated the dark London streets. A rock skittered behind her and she spun around. There was no one there, but she could swear she heard someone breathing. She pushed the sound from her mind and kept moving, desperate to be home._

_Something shuffled behind her, but she refused to turn this time. There was nothing there, no monster in the shadows. She just had to make it home._

_“Hannah…”_

Hannah bolted upright in her bed, breathing hard. Panic raced through her veins. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was just a dream, nothing more. 

“Fuck,” she gasped. She hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time. The sensation of being watched lingered, making her shiver. Maybe Sinead had been right, maybe she should tell Alec about those letters if for no other reason than to give herself some peace of mind. 

Her mobile rang from her bedside table and she answered it without looking at the caller id. “’Lo?”

“Hannah? Shite, sorry, did I wake ye?” 

Hannah cleared her throat, smiling at Alec’s concern. “No, you didn’t wake me. Good morning.”

“Morning. How are ye?”

“Cursing myself for agreeing to go on a talk show this afternoon, but otherwise fine. Yourself?” Hannah elected not to mention the nightmare, despite the prickle of unease still skittering across her skin. She shivered and pulled the blankets higher over her shoulder.

“Tired, but I’ve solved a case.”

“Good on you!” Hannah cheered. Alec chuckled, the warmth washing over her. 

“I, uh…I thought we might…celebrate. Tonight, if yer free.” 

“I just so happen to have a little room in my schedule. Where shall we go?”

“I thought I might make ye dinner, if that’s all right.” Alec sounded so unsure of himself, Hannah wished she could reach out and hug him. 

“That would be brilliant. Your place or mine?”

“I’ll come to yours. Six?”

“Sounds perfect,” Hannah agreed. They rang off, and Hannah settled further into bed. Her unease had morphed into a different kind of edginess, one she experienced more and more when she spoke to Alec. She chewed at her bottom lip. Between the nightmare and the phone conversation, Hannah knew she wouldn’t be able to relax without help.

Closing her eyes and imagining Alec lying next to her, she allowed her hands to drift over her body. She began stroking her belly, imagining Alec’s large hand instead of her own. Hannah’s hands drifted up to cup her breasts, flicking at her nipple. She felt a spark of heat between her legs and answered by tugging hard at the puckered flesh, trying to imagine Hardy’s teeth their instead. 

_I wanted to pull the fabric aside and taste you, to bite your nipples until you begged for me._

Hannah felt like she’d been doused in ice water as the words from the letter came back to her, unbidden. She sighed, all desire gone, and headed for the shower. 

She took her time getting ready and then made her way towards the BBC studios where she’d be filming a talk show appearance. The hosts were friendly as they chatted with her while an assistant touched up Hannah’s make-up. Then she was bustled into a chair opposite the two hosts and the producer gave the signal that they were on air. 

“With us today is bestselling author Hannah Baxter. Hannah, you have a new book just out and it went right to the top of the bestsellers list. What’s that like for you?” 

“It’s incredibly exciting, Tina. You always wonder if your last book was an anomaly, if this is going to be the one that no one reads, so it’s very exciting to be doing so well,” Hannah said, smiling for the camera.

“Does that put the pressure on, though, for your next book?”

“I’m honestly trying to just take it one book at a time and not worry about repeating success. I think that’s when things go stale, you know? You try to repeat success and just end up repeating plot lines.”

“Your plot lines are certainly spicy. Does sex get boring, after writing so much of it?” Roger asked, leaning forward like they were sharing a secret. Hannah laughed lightly. 

“If anything, it gets more exciting.”

“And do you have a bloke at home to help ensure the…authenticity of your scenes?” Hannah felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she thought about acting out certain scenes with Alec. 

_We played out the scene where Annalise submits to Harrison for the first time. I don’t have all the right equipment, so I had to use my hand instead of a paddle and my tie and belt instead of real bindings, but it worked in a pinch._

Hannah fought to keep the smile from sliding off her face as the letters intruded on her thoughts once again. “We’re not quite to that point yet, it’s still fairly new, but there is a bloke in my life.”

“Might he inspire the hero in your next book?” Tina pressed. Hannah chuckled.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

#

Hannah resolved not to think about the letters for the rest of the day. She went home and pampered herself a bit before her date with Alec; taking a bath, shaving all the important bits even though she didn’t think anything would happen, and repainting her toes.

She was working on her laptop, outlining an idea for her next book, when Alec knocked. She smiled at the no-nonsense sound and went to let him in. 

“Hello,” she said with a smile. Alec let his gaze travel over her outfit, jeans and a silk blouse, before returning to her eyes. 

“Hello.” He leaned in close, hesitated just a moment, and then pressed his lips firmly to hers. Hannah hummed happily as she lifted onto her toes, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket to anchor herself. 

When they parted, Hannah noticed the bags on the ground at Alec’s feet. “Let’s get these inside.”

Together they carried the groceries into Hannah’s kitchen, chatting about their lives since they’d last seen each other. Alec seemed lighter for having closed a case, and Hannah thought it looked good on him. He made her dinner, refusing to let her lift a finger to help, plying her with wine instead, and then they ate in comfortable silence. When Alec had washed the dishes, they retired to the couch. Hannah put in a movie, some action movie she’d seen but didn’t really care about, and then boldly snuggled into Alec’s side. 

They chatted quietly about their day as the film started, and Alec admitting to having seen her interview.

“It was on in the lobby,” he said with a shrug. “I’m the bloke in yer life, am I?”

“That all right?” Hannah asked, feeling a bit nervous. She didn’t want to scare Alec away, and it had felt right to say she had a bloke, but they hadn’t discussed it yet. It was only their second real date. 

“That depends,” Alec said, studying her intently. 

“On?” 

“Does yer bloke get to do this?” He leaned in to kiss her without waiting for an answer, his tongue flicking out to taste her. Hannah’s lips parted on a sigh and Alec wasted no time sweeping his tongue inside. 

The kiss started out slow, a deep and languid kiss that had Hannah panting for breath despite the measured pace. She shifted, leaning back into the cushions and urging Alec over her. Their legs tangled together and Hannah gasped as Alec’s thigh pressed tightly between her legs. The bolt of pleasure was enough to make her head swim and suddenly they couldn’t be close enough. Hannah arched beneath him, grinding against his thigh as her hands scrambled beneath his jumper, desperate to feel his skin. 

Alec broke off the kiss, panting harshly against her neck as one of his hands roamed her body, skimming down her side, across her stomach, up to brush his thumb just beneath the swell of her breast. She brushed a hand across the front of his jeans, noting just how hard he was for her.

“Hannah,” he rasped, bucking against her palm. She moaned beneath him. His hand slid under her shirt, skimming the smooth skin of her belly before covering her breast. Hannah’s nipples tingled beneath his touch. His fingers dipped beneath the cup of her bra, flicking against the hard peak and Hannah cried out. 

“Please, Alec,” she begged. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and released the clasp of her bra before diving in to pepper kisses across her chest. He avoided her nipple, where she wanted him the most, licking and nipping at her breast. 

“I’ve dreamt about you sucking my tits,” Hannah breathed, hoping to urge him there. Alec groaned, dropping his forehead to her collarbone and pressing his cock into her hip. 

“Han,” he gasped. She took advantage of the moment, tugging his belt open and sliding down the zip so she could slip her hand inside to cup him. Alec made a strangled noise in his throat. Hannah grinned and closed her fingers around his shaft, stroking him leisurely. 

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his lips around one taut nipple. Hannah gasped, her grip on his cock tightening. She could feel the tug of his lips all the way to her core, and there was a surge of moisture between her legs. She closed her thighs around his, working herself hard against him even as she jerked him off. 

Hannah was quickly reduced to a quaking mess. Her desire was stretched taut, like a string ready to snap. “Please, Alec, please.”

He pulled his thigh back and Hannah keened at the loss. She only missed him for a moment, though, as he quickly flicked the button on her jeans and slipped his hand inside, trailing a finger through her dripping folds. 

“Fuck!” She bucked into his hand, and pumped his cock faster. 

“Hannah, Hannah, Hannah,” Alec chanted, pressing the tip of his finger against her clit before drawing tight circles around it. “Come, Hannah, please.”

The coil in her belly snapped, flooding every inch of her with pleasure. She shook beneath him, barely aware of his hips jerking into her hand as he followed.   
The warmth of his cum covered her fingers and she had the fleeting thought that she’d wanted to watch his face as he came. 

“Shite, I’m sorry,” Alec muttered, climbing awkwardly to his feet and looking about the apartment, probably for the loo.

“I’ll get us a flannel,” she said, her eyes closed as she lazily waved a hand in the general direction of the en suite. “Just gimme a bit.”

She waited a moment as her breathing leveled out and then grabbed a flannel and proceeded to clean her fingers before handing it to Alec. He blushed and made a move towards the loo. Hannah smiled and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Alec reappeared a moment later, and immediately pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Hannah chuckled against his lips. He pulled away, grinning brightly.   
“Yeah, I’d say I’m yer bloke.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hannah eyed herself in the mirror and then adjusted the waist of her black leather shorts. She wore a thin cream blouse and a black blazer with them, plus sky high black stilettos. She’d chosen her outfit with care for her second Wicked Desires signing. She didn’t want to dress like a nun, that just wasn’t her style, but she also couldn’t stop thinking about the letters. You have the most gorgeous breasts, and the shirt you wore was such a tease.

Her outfit this time didn’t even offer a hint of cleavage, but the shorts were tantalizingly short. It made her feel better, that she didn’t have to completely change her style to feel shielded. Plus, she thought Alec might like them. On cue, she heard his sharp, perfunctory knock and called for him to let himself in as she combed her fingers through her hair. 

“Ye shouldn’t do that, tell people to come in. What if it wasn’t me?” Alec said as he hovered in the doorway to the en suite. Hannah finished arranging her hair and leaned in for a lingering kiss. 

“Mmm, but I knew it was you. No one but another copper knocks like you do,” she teased, brushing her fingers against his stomach as she slipped by him. 

Alec rolled his eyes but followed after her. “Are ye nearly ready?

“Yep. The publisher is sending a car for us, so no need to get a cab,” Hannah said. She made sure she had everything she needed; extra pens for signing, mints, water, and paracetamol. A horn sounded outside. Alec peeked through the window dressing and saw a sleek black car waiting.

“Car’s here,” he muttered. Hannah grabbed her bag and his hand, pulling him from the house. 

She cuddled close in the backseat as the car raced through London to the signing venue. Alec pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Hannah smiled. She never would have expected it, but after agreeing that he was her bloke she’d felt a sense of peace. Oh, he still excited her. She dreamt every night about having him in her bed. She’d even lost count of how many times she wanked after their routine good-night calls. But there was a certain comfort in calling him hers that she hadn’t felt before. 

She leaned over and nipped at his earlobe. “Want to snog in the back seat like a pair of randy teenagers?”

Alec chuckled, and turned his face to kiss her. Hannah slipped her tongue between his lips, stroking against his, but held back from pushing much farther. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and she knew that Alec wasn’t as adventurous as she was. It didn’t matter though. Just snogging him in the back seat made her stomach clench with desire. 

They continued to kiss lazily until the car stopped outside the venue, then Alec got out and handed Hannah out of the car. A few fans were already milling about, mostly women, and they flocked to Hannah once they realized it was her. Alec shifted immediately into protective mode.

“It’s fine,” Hannah murmured as he tensed behind her, ready to whisk her away. She chatted for a moment, and then continued on inside. Abigail was waiting at the door. She took Hannah’s elbow, frowning at Alec as he followed after them to the makeshift dressing room. 

“Who’s this? He the bloke you mentioned in your interview last week?” Abigail asked.

“Yeah, he’s the bloke,” Hannah said, offering Alec a sly smile over her shoulder. He grinned back, no doubt thinking of the night, and the orgasms, that had cemented his status as her bloke. Abigail rolled her eyes and continued on.

She left them in a small room, more of a closet really, with strict instructions to be ready for introductions in thirty minutes time. Alec sank onto the small sofa crammed into the room, while Hannah unloaded to contents of her bag onto the small table beneath a mirror. The room was so small that Alec could reach out and touch her from where he sat. 

He ran his fingertip over the pocket of her shorts. “I like these.”

“Do you?” Hannah asked, turning around with a cheeky grin. Alec flattened his palm against her bum, following the curve of her hip as she moved. He nodded.   
Hannah leaned forward, just barely brushing her lips against his. Alec’s hand tightened on her hip.

“Aye.” Hannah straddled his thighs and sank slowly onto his lap, wiggling just a bit when he groaned. His fingers tightened on her thighs. “They make yer legs look fucking incredible.”

Hannah kissed him. Hearing him swear, knowing that she was turning him on, was like a drug that she couldn’t get enough of. It was a powerful feeling. 

“You know,” she whispered, licking and sucking her way up his neck. “We have twenty minutes before Abigail comes back. We could do a lot in twenty minutes.”

“I don’t,” he broke off in a hiss as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. “I don’t want the first time I shag ye to be in a closet. I don’t want to be rushed. I want to take my time, taste every inch of ye, make ye mad with wanting me. The same way ye make me mad with wanting you.”

Hannah sat back on his knees. It was the sweetest, hottest rejection she’d ever gotten. His eyes went wide, waiting for her to either run or cry or scream, and he relaxed when she did none of it. She took his face in her hands and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. 

“I don’t want to be rushed either.”

The next twenty minutes was passed just talking. When Abigail opened the door, without knocking, and beckoned Hannah to the stage, she kissed Alec and dutifully followed her event coordinator. 

The crowd, hundreds of people, was already seated when Hannah took the stage. She waved to everyone and switched on her microphone.

“Hello! Thank you for coming!” She scanned the crowd, making eye contact with random fans. Near the back she made eye contact with a former client. She tried not to frown. Hadn’t he been at her last signing too? Her pulse started to race as she thought about the letters. 

The questions were mostly the same as the last signing, and Hannah was grateful. She was too on edge to think of anything new and insightful to say. She answered without thought until the moderator asked about her talk show appearance. 

“So you’ve got a bloke? Is he here tonight?”

Hannah smiled, she couldn’t help it. “He is. He’s hiding in the back. Doesn’t like crowds much.”

“Or maybe you just want to keep him all to yourself. He’s gotta be well fit, to snag a lady like you.”

Hannah winked at the crowd. “I suppose you’ll never know.”

#

Three nights later, Hannah sank into a bathtub full of warm, sudsy water. The scent of lavender filled the air and she took a deep breath, relaxing against the small towel she used to pillow her neck. Water sloshed gently as she shifted. 

A rock skittered outside. 

Hannah turned on some soft music; a sensual song full of low strings that made her think of Alec. She bit her lip, wondering if she could call him. He was working the overnight shift, but if it was slow he could probably take a personal call. She wanted to hear his voice. She closed her eyes and imagined he was there with her, his hands skimming up her stomach to cup her breasts, his fingers brushing against her nipple.

A branch scraped against the side of the house. 

Hannah started a bit and frowned. It was breezy outside, but not especially windy. She sighed, pushing the spark of paranoia out of her mind. Her hands resumed drifting over her body, toying between her legs. Thoughts of Alec had Hannah’s blood simmering with desire, as always, and she gasped as she ran a finger over her clit. 

There was a thump somewhere outside. 

Hannah sat up, water sloshing dangerously close to the sides of the bath, and quickly turned off the music. Her heart raced. She listened for a long moment, but there was no other sound. 

A shadow drifted across the wall. 

Hannah scrambled from the bath, slipping into her robe and throwing on the lights. She’d lived alone long enough to know the sounds of her house, these noises were not normal.

Another thump, closer. 

Hannah scooped up her phone, dialing Alec with shaky fingers as she pressed her face to the French doors of the bathroom, the ones that led out to a small balcony. 

“’Lo?” 

“There’s someone outside my house,” Hannah gasped, relieved beyond measure to hear Alec’s voice. 

“What?” 

“There’s someone outside. Maybe trying to find a way in, I don’t know. Alec, please come.” Hannah fought desperately to keep the panic from her voice. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, Hannah. Call the police.”

He hung up. She wished that he’d stayed on the line with her, but he was right, she should call the police. The dispatcher told her that someone would be out soon, but Hannah didn’t believe them. They had bigger issues to worry about. 

She paced in the kitchen, her hair dripping water on the floor. After a few minutes, the flashing lights of a police car appeared out her window. She ran to the door to let them in, and met a harried Alec jogging up the walk. Hannah threw herself into his arms.

“It’s okay, yer okay,” Alec soothed, smoothing his hand over her hair. He urged her back inside while the police looked around. 

“We didn’t find anything, sir,” one of the officers reported to Alec. Hannah frowned. 

“Nothing?”

“No. Not a footprint, nothing looks tampered with, not a bit of evidence to say someone was here.” Hannah chewed at her thumbnail. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She’d been so sure…

“Thank ye,” Alec said, escorting the officer out. As soon as he was gone, Alec locked the door. Hannah’s eyes met his and she sighed, rubbing at her forehead. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, embarrassment staining her cheeks red. 

“Just because there wasn’t evidence, doesn’t mean someone wasn’t outside,” Alec said. Hannah blew out a breath and nodded. 

Alec pulled her into his arms and held her for a long moment. When he moved to step out of her embrace, Hannah held tightly. She buried her face in his chest. “I can’t…I don’t want to be alone.”

She leaned back to look at him. “It’s probably silly, but I don’t want to be alone right now. Stay the night?”

Alec kissed her, his lips sliding smoothly over hers, reassuring and comforting. “Aye, I’ll stay.”

He made tea as Hannah drained the tub and combed out her hair, piling it high on her head. She changed into thick, flannel pajamas, hoping they would ward off the chill she couldn’t shake. Alec appeared in her bedroom doorway with two steaming mugs. He set them on the bedside table and then sat down on the bed, opening his arms to her. 

“Yer shaking like a leaf,” Alec said as she burrowed into his side. 

“I can’t seem to get warm,” Hannah offered. She pressed her nose into his neck, breathing in his scent. Alec hesitated for a moment, and then urged her to look at him. 

“Let’s see what can be done about that, aye?”

He kissed her. Not the reassuring kisses of a few minutes before, but kisses that threatened to overwhelm her with their passion. Hannah opened beneath him instinctively, her tongue flicking out to tease his. Alec’s groan rumbled in his chest, sending tingles of pleasure from her breasts to her core. 

Alec shifted, scooting them lower on the bed and rolling Hannah beneath him. She hooked her leg around his hip, pressing his pelvis into hers. His cock swelled against her, straining at the zip of his trousers and Hannah circled her hips. He groaned, breaking the kiss. 

“Fuck, Hannah,” he rasped. His forehead dropped against hers and he hurriedly worked at the buttons of her flannel top. His fingers were warm against her skin.

“Alec,” she sighed. He teased her nipples into hard peaks and kissed his way down her throat. Hannah let her fingers sift through his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that made him shudder against her. Alec’s tongue traced its way over her collarbone, down the valley between her breasts. Hannah squirmed beneath him, her fingers tugging at his hair and urging him closer to where she wanted him. He chuckled. 

“Impatient,” he teased, just before closing his lips around her nipple. Hannah cried out as he suckled her, his hand skating down her stomach to slip beneath the waistband of her pajamas. Hannah rolled her hips as Alec’s finger traced along her slit. 

He didn’t tease her long, quickly pushing a finger inside of her. Hannah keened and bucked as he added a second, curling his fingers just right. She gasped his name, kissed his jaw. Her hand slipped into his trousers, stroking his cock in time with his fingers. Pleasure coiled inside her, winding so tightly she could hardly breathe. 

“Inside,” she gasped, squeezing him. “I want you…inside.”

Alec kissed her, hard and hot and hungry. “Oh yes.”

He scrambled off the bed and shucked his clothing as Hannah fished out a condom from the drawer. She wiggled out of her pajamas and then lay back to take in the sight of a naked Alec standing at the foot of her bed. He was lean, but still muscular. All male. Oh, Hannah wanted him, so badly it made her ache. Alec moved to take the condom from her, but she batted his hand away. 

“I want to.”

She scooted towards the edge of the bed, her nimble fingers ripping the foil, and then pulled him close by his hips. She stroked his cock idly with her free hand, staring up at him. Alec traced his fingers along her cheek, down her jaw. With a wicked grin, Hannah took him into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” he cried out. Hannah hummed and then released him, rolling the condom over his shaft. “Evil woman.”

He pressed forward, forcing her to lay back as he crawled over her. Hannah skated her hands over his chest, down his back, until she reached his bum. She squeezed, pulling him into the cradle of her thighs.

“Alec,” she whispered, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. “Fuck me.”

He groaned and pulled back, lining himself up and pushing inside of her. They cried out together, taking a moment to savor their first joining. Hannah clenched around him, enjoying the way he filled and stretched her. 

Alec began to thrust, slowly at first, allowing them time to find a rhythm. Hannah let her hands roam. She lifted her hips to meet his, urging him on. Alec grunted as his hips slapped against hers. He hooked his arm under her knee and Hannah keened as the new angle sent him that much deeper. 

“Yes,” she gasped. “More.”

Hannah leaned up to kiss him, their tongues tangling as Alec’s hips stuttered. Hannah could tell he was losing control. He slipped a hand between them, rubbing tight circles around Hannah’s clit. She cried out, biting into his shoulder. 

“Come Hannah, please,” Alec begged. She arched beneath him, an inferno blazing inside her. She gasped as the inferno engulfed her, white-hot pleasure flooding through her veins. 

“Yes! Fuck! Alec!”

She shuddered beneath him. Alec shifted to his knees, lifting her hips and changing the angle again. Aftershocks skittered across Hannah’s skin. She watched through heavy lidded eye as Alec chased his own pleasure, his rhythm faltering the closer he got. He came with a shout, pressing his hips hard to hers.   
Hannah thought she’d never seen anything so sexy. 

They collapsed on the mattress, still joined together. “That was bloody incredible.”

Hannah just hummed happily in response. They lay together until Alec softened and slipped from her. He disposed of the condom, then spooned up behind Hannah and pulled the covers over them. 

“Feeling better?” Alec asked, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. 

“Much,” Hannah said, reaching back to thread her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry I was so paranoid. Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Never second guess yerself, Hannah. I’m glad ye called me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hannah woke to the soft press of lips against her shoulder. It took her a long moment to remember the night before; the certainty that someone was outside her house, calling Alec, asking him to stay. Her thighs ached pleasantly, in a way they hadn’t in a long time. 

Alec’s finger traced circles against her belly. 

“Good morning,” she whispered. 

“Good morning. Sleep alright?” 

Hannah turned to face him, tangling their legs together. His cock was hard against her thigh, but he made no move to seduce her, simply traced idle patterns on her hip. She smiled. 

“Best in a long while. I really am sorry about last night.”

“Which part?” Alec teased. Hannah laughed and snuggled into his chest. 

“Calling you in a panic like I did. I’ve lived alone my entire adult life, I thought I was past getting scared of strange noises.”

Alec was quiet for a long minute, and Hannah wondered if he’d fallen back asleep. Then he squeezed her hip gently. “Hannah, why were ye so convinced there was someone outside?”

Hannah sighed. She hadn’t planned to tell him about the letters, but she didn’t feel like she could keep it to herself any more. Clearly they were affecting her more than she thought. 

“I got some letters in the latest batch of fan mail. They were…disconcerting.”

Alec tensed, and Hannah could tell he was shifting into Detective mode. “Disconcerting how?”

“Just...too familiar. And explicit. Sharing fantasies he’s had about me,” Hannah explained. She tried to temper her words, but she couldn’t quite hide the tremor that spread through her when she thought of them. 

“But why would that make ye think someone was outside? A random fan couldn’t know where ye live. Did someone follow ye at any point?” Alec asked. He sat up against the headboard, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

Hannah bit her lip. She hadn’t planned to share her past with him yet either. It may have been the past, but sharing her old job had always been the breaking point in her relationships, and she didn’t want to lose Alec. But he’d see right through any lie she tried to tell, he’d know it didn’t all add up.

“It seems that I’ve…encountered him before. Personally, I mean. Before I became a writer.”

Alec stared at her. “Then we can narrow it down, aye? An ex?”

Hannah sighed. And fidgeted. She wrung her hands together and twisted the sheets around herself. She wasn’t ashamed of her past, but there was so much at stake. Or at least it felt like there was.

“It’s not that easy. My…number, is quite high. I’ve always been adventurous, and I like sex so a one night stand wasn’t a rare thing. And on top of that…”

“What, Hannah?” Alec urged after she’d been silent for a long moment.

“I was an escort, Alec. For years.” Hannah met his gaze and lifted her chin, daring him to judge her. “The men I’ve been with…there are hundreds. The man writing the letters could be any one of them.”

“An escort,” Alec repeated dumbly. 

“High class,” Hannah said. “Very expensive.”

Alec looked around the room, stared at the mattress beneath him. “Did ye…here?”

“No,” Hannah said carefully. She hadn’t quite picture this reaction. Explosive anger, sure. Disgust, yes. But not this. “No, I didn’t buy this place until I’d quit. I worked out of a flat.”

Alec seemed to shiver a bit, shake himself out of his stupor, and nodded decisively. “Okay then. We can’t narrow down yer...admirer that way. Do ye have the letters?”

“I have copies.” Hannah watched Alec carefully as she lifted her laptop on the bed. His non-reaction was unsettling, but she supposed his cop instincts were overriding any personal feelings at the moment. She opened her email and pulled up the scanned copies. At first, she’d planned to just leave them at her publisher’s office and forget they ever existed. It had gnawed at her though, and so she’d scanned them in case she needed evidence later.

Alec quickly read through them, his eyes flying back and forth. “He’s delusional, I’ll give ye that. Doesn’t sound like he’s graduated to stalking quite yet. I think yer safe, but ye should be careful when ye go out. Keep yer wits about ye.”

He set the laptop aside, and moved to dress. Hannah’s heart sank.

“Coffee?” Alec asked as he buttoned his trousers.

“What?” Hannah blinked at him. Surely she couldn’t have heard him right. 

“Do ye want me to make coffee? Or do ye want it from the pastry shop down the road?”

“Alec…I just told you that I was an escort. You’re a copper. Aren’t you…”

“Aren’t I what? We all have a past, Hannah. I can’t say I was expecting…that, to be yers, but ye aren’t still an escort. Right?” Alec asked. There was panic in his eyes, like he hadn’t thought of the question before. 

“Right. I retired a few years ago.”

“Okay then. It doesnae change the way I feel about ye.”

“And…” Hannah plucked at the sheets surrounding her, her throat suddenly dry. “And how is that?”

Alec sat down beside her, one hand resting on her knee. “I care for ye, Hannah. More than I thought I could after Tess. I can’t say it doesn’t scare me a bit, my feelings for ye, but I’d like to see where it goes.”

Hannah kissed him, a chaste, soft thing, and then pulled away and brushed her fingers over his stubble. “I care about you too, Alec.”

This time, Alec kissed her. He wasted no time sweeping his tongue between her lips, stoking a fire low in her belly. 

“Alec…” she breathed, as he pressed forward, blanketing her body with his. No more words came, so she let her body speak for her.

#

Later, after Alec went off to work, Hannah decided to get a run in. She thought about calling someone to go with her, strength in numbers and all that, but dismissed the idea. The only running partner she’d been able to tolerate was Ben, and that wasn’t happening. So instead, she resolved to take Alec’s advice; she would be careful and alert, but she wouldn’t stop living her life. 

After locking the house up tight, Hannah set down the street at a brisk walk, warming up her muscles. Not that they weren’t plenty warm after that morning’s…activities with Alec. She was honestly still not sure what to think of his reaction. Other men might have reacted that way, given that she was retired, but Alec was a DI. 

Hannah shook her head. She was getting bogged down by details that didn’t matter. Alec said he was fine with it. He showed her he was fine with it, if his performance in bed was anything to go by, and she’d simply have to believe him. 

At the end of the street, Hannah paused. Her skin prickled, gooseflesh spreading over her skin. She felt someone’s eyes on her. Slowly, trying not to draw attention, she turned and looked around. There was no one on the street, no shadows or parked cars. She shook her head.

“You’re being bloody paranoid again, Hannah,” she told herself. 

She took off again, missing the man who darted out from behind her stoop.

#

Alec sighed as he hung up the phone, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was working a case, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Hannah’s…revelation that morning. It didn’t bother him, not really, but he’d been shocked. He shouldn’t have been, he supposed, Hannah did write erotica for a living so it stood to reason she’d have an interesting sexual history, but he was. He did wonder though, if he’d be enough for her. 

He knew that he was no catch. He was divorced, the father of a teenager, and he could count the number of women he’d been with on one hand. Not to mention the heart troubles. He’d never been very adventurous in bed. Would he be enough for her? 

His mobile rang, and a glance told him it was Sinead. 

“Did ye know?” He asked, unable to help himself. 

“Did I know what?” 

“About Hannah.”

“What about her, Alec?” Sinead sounded confused and Alec immediately wished he could take the question back. It wasn’t his past to share. 

“What she did before she became a writer,” he offered. Maybe she knew and simply did think he did. He wouldn’t give Hannah away, but if Sinead knew…well, Alec could use someone to talk it through with. 

“She was a legal secretary or something. Why?”

“Nothing, nevermind.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Sinead sighed. “She’s not Tess, Alec. She won’t lie to ye or cheat on ye. I know Hannah, she’s brilliant. She won’t hurt ye.”

Alec took a shaky breath. Of course Sinead would see right to the root of things. And he knew that Hannah was true. She was warm and kind where Tess was always distant and cold. Hannah was nothing like his ex, even if her past was a bit more colorful than his own. 

“Of course, yer right. Sorry, we had…an intense night, it rattled me I guess.”

“Intense? Are you shagging her, Alec Hardy?” Sinead asked with a gasp and a squeal that made her sound more like Daisy than a grown woman. 

“That’s no concern of yers, Sinead. What did ye call for?”

Alec couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some people won't agree with how easily Alec accepted Hannah's escort life, but since that's not the true focus of this story, I decided that he's not going to fuss about it much. Not that he's thrilled with it of course, but it's in the past. So I hope you can look past it if you don't agree.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

“Daisy’s coming to stay this weekend,” Alec said as he and Hannah ate take away at his flat. He’d gotten caught up questioning a witness, and Hannah knew he’d forget to eat until it was too late to really do anything, so she’d brought curry over once she knew he was home. 

“Oh?” Hannah’s heart thumped hard in her chest. Alec talked about Daisy freely, clearly a proud and caring father, but did Daisy even know about her? Would Alec want a former call girl turned erotica author anywhere near his daughter?

“I, uh… I’d like to introduce ye, if that’s alright? I know it’s soon, but she doesnae believe yer real.”

Hannah barked out a laugh, startling herself and Alec. “She doesn’t believe I’m real?” 

“No.” Hannah smiled. So he did talk about her. 

“I’d love to meet her,” Hannah said. Alec smiled and reach for her hand, tracing his thumb over her fingers. “When will she get here?”

“Friday evening,” Alec said.

“How about you meet her train and I’ll make dinner? I’ve got a signing on Saturday, and I’m sure you two would like some time together anyway,” Hannah suggested. Alec nodded and hummed his agreement around a mouthful of curry. 

#

Friday came faster than Hannah was ready for. She was nervous to meet Daisy. What if the girl didn’t like her? She went for a run that morning to burn off her nervous energy, then spent the better part of the afternoon agonizing over what to wear and what to cook. She settled on homemade pizza for dinner, but the outfit was harder. She wanted to be trendy, but not too sexy, and most of clothes were both. At the last minute she settled on a casual yellow shift dress and a black cardigan.

“Will I do?” she asked Alec as he let her into his flat. Not that he knew the mind of teenage girls, but hearing the approval would lift her spirits. He looked her up and down, smiling. 

“You’ll do.” He leaned in for a quick but thorough snog, and then gathered his keys. “Won’t be long.”

While Alec went to pick up Daisy, Hannah made the pizza. She piled it high with veggies and covered it liberally with cheese, then put it in the oven. She was looking for something to keep her busy when Alec and Daisy arrived. 

“Han? We’re home,” Alec called as he wheeled Daisy’s suitcase into the entry. Daisy followed behind. She looked a great deal like Alec, though her hair was lighter and very long. She was dressed casually, jeans and a jumper, but she looked happy.

“Hello. I’m Hannah,” she said, stepping forward to shake Daisy’s hand. Hugging felt too familiar for the occasion. Daisy looked her over with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Yer Hannah, eh? Are ye sure he didnae pay ye to pretend?” Daisy asked. Fear shot through Hannah like a lightning bolt and her eyes flew to Alec. Had he told Daisy about Hannah’s past?

“Daisy!” 

The girl laughed, and bypassed Hannah’s hand to hug her. “I’m just teasing Da, relax,”

Hannah laughed too, in relief, and Alec smiled tightly. 

“Food’s in the oven. Hope you’re alright with pizza,” Hannah said. 

“Yeah, that’s great. Thanks for cooking, Da’s rubbish at it.” 

“Oi! I am not!”

Daisy leveled an unimpressed stare at Alec, and Hannah couldn’t help but come to his rescue. “He’s really not. He’s made me some lovely meals.”

“Now I know he’s paying you,” Daisy said with a wink, and wheeled her suitcase to the spare bedroom. Alec huffed, but Hannah could see the way joy colored his cheeks. She went to hug him, framing his face with her hands. 

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” she said. Alec grinned and kissed her. Hannah meant to keep it short, Daisy would return any moment, but Alec held her tighter as she tried to pull away, tracing at the seam of her lips with his tongue, and she melted into him. 

“Check out Da’s flat, Mum,” Daisy returned, sweeping her phone around the room so that Tess could see the space. Hannah and Alec jumped apart, but not before Daisy and Tess saw them kissing. Daisy blushed and turned the camera back to face her. 

“And who’s that?” Hannah heard Tess ask, her voice cold.

“Um, that’s Da’s girlfriend. Hannah.”

“Let me talk to you father, Daisy,” Tess said. Alec rolled his eyes, but took the phone from Daisy and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“Er, sorry,” Daisy said, chewing at her bottom lip. Hannah laughed it off and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Your dad and I shouldn’t have been kissing like that. Want something to drink?”

“Yeah, a fizzy drink if Da’s bought any.” Daisy perched on a chair at the table while Hannah rooted around in the fridge. “And just so ye know, I don’t care if you two snog in front of me. It’s…it’s sort of nice, actually.”

“Nice?” Hannah’s eyes ticked towards the bedroom as Alec’s voice rose to a shout, but Daisy didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah. He and mum were never really like that. I mean, they held hands when I was wee, but even that stopped when I was in primary. It’s good to see him happy,” Daisy said, taking a sip of the drink Hannah gave her. Hannah could feel her cheeks warm at the thought of being part of Alec’s happiness. 

“I don’t bloody care, Tess!” Alec shouted. Hannah and Daisy both winced. The bedroom door flew open and Alec appeared, his eyes stormy as he paused in the doorway. “Better get used to it, she’s not going anywhere.”

His eyes found Hannah’s as he said that, and she knew he was talking about her. She offered him a smile a slight nod of agreement. His face softened. He ended the call and handed the phone back to Daisy, before returning to Hannah’s side to kiss her. It was short and sweet, but it said everything Hannah needed to know. 

They chatted easily as they ate. Hannah discovered that Daisy had Alec’s sharp wit, and they liked the same shows and music. Hannah started to relax, finding so much in common with Daisy. After dinner, they settled in for a “family” movie, and the idea made Hannah feel like she’d been wrapped in a warm blanket; not smothering, just comforting. They all sat together on the couch, Alec between Hannah and Daisy. After a while, Daisy’s head was resting on Alec’s shoulder, and he reached for Hannah’s feet, starting to massage them. She couldn’t imagine a more domestic picture.

It was getting late when the movie ended, and Hannah pulled her feet from Alec’s lap. “I should go.”

Alec grabbed her ankle. “Why?”

“I don’t fancy getting home late, not after…everything that’s been going on.” Alec shook his head.

“Stay here.”

“Alec, I don’t think…”

“I don’t mind,” Daisy said drowsily, from the other end of the couch. 

“Please stay, Hannah,” Alec asked, his eyes quietly pleading. Hannah couldn’t resist.

Daisy shuffled off to bed, and Alec locked his bedroom door behind them. His eyes burned for Hannah. They made love silently, saying everything they needed to with their bodies, things they couldn’t yet say in words. And when they’d collapsed against each other, panting hard, Hannah thought she’d never felt more satisfied.

#

“Are ye sure ye can’t spend the day with us, Hannah?” Daisy asked as they ate breakfast. 

“I can’t, I’ve got a signing this afternoon. My publicist’ll kill me if I cancel it,” Hannah said, though there was nothing she’d rather do. Signings were stressful for her now, full of anxiety and fear over the letters and what they meant. She’d much rather spend the day with Alec and Daisy.

“Can we go?” Daisy asked, her eyes flicking between Alec and Hannah. Alec choked on his eggs.

“It’s an adults only event, Daisy, I’m sorry,” Hannah said. 

“Yer mother would kill me,” Alec said, coughing again. Daisy absently smacked him on the back. 

“Why?” Hannah looked at Alec, who shrugged. 

“I write…erotica, Daisy. Under a different name,” Hannah explained. 

“Wait…are you Belle du Jour?” Daisy asked. Alec frowned.

“How do you know about Belle?” Alec asked, slipping into his detective voice. 

“Oh, mum loves those books. She’ll die when I tell her.”

“No!” Alec and Hannah shouted in unison.

“Let’s just…let’s keep this between us, yeah?” Hannah asked. “I don’t tell very many people that I’m Belle.”

“Okay,” Daisy said with a shrug. 

The three of them left the flat at the same time, Hannah to her signing and Alec and Daisy to the British Museum. Hannah stopped quickly back at her house to change clothes, putting on a floral dress and a blazer. She got to the venue early, before any fans had arrived, for which she was thankful. She wanted a few minutes to herself.

She kept time by listening to the noise outside the dressing room. It grew steadily from a few murmurs to a dull roar as fans filled the space, waiting for her talk before the signing started. Was he out there? Her admirer? Her skin crawled at the thought of him watching from the crowd, knowing the thoughts he’d had about her. She wished Alec was there. 

Hannah pushed her fears to the back of her mind and plastered on a smile for the event. It was mostly a blur, the same questions from fans, one face blurring into the next in the signing line. There was no one she recognized this time, and she was thankful for that. She was knackered by the time the cab dropped her off at her house.

There were flowers on her stoop.

She smiled as she read the card, printed by someone at the flower shop.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there today, love. I’m sure you were brilliant._

Hannah let herself inside and dialed Alec as she put the flowers in a vase. 

“How’d it go?” he asked, instead of answering with a greeting.

“It was fine. Thank you for the flowers, they’re lovely.” There was a long beat of silence.

“Hannah…I didn’t send you any flowers.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Panic bolted through Alec, making his heart pound in a way he hadn’t felt since his surgery. He sat down hard on the kitchen chair. Daisy frowned at him.

“Hannah, come to mine. Right now,” Alec said. He heard Hannah’s shaky breath through the phone.

“Okay.”

He wanted to stay on the line with her until she walked through the door, to reassure himself that she would be safe, but he needed to make some calls. He hesitated long enough to make sure she’d gotten into a cab safely, and then hung up. Immediately he dialed Scott, his new partner since moving to Scotland Yard. 

“Alec, you know you can’t be involved in the case, yeah?” Scott said after Alec gave him the latest updates. He’d told Scott what happened after the night Hannah heard someone outside, but they’d all agreed that it didn’t warrant opening a case yet. Now, however, Hardy was certain that Hannah had a stalker. 

“Bloody hell,” Alec swore. 

“You’re too close to it. You can’t investigate your girlfriend’s potential stalker.”

“I know,” Alec sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I want you working it. I don’t trust anyone else.”

“Fine, I’ll take point. Bring Hannah down to the station, I’ll have some questions for her.”

Hannah walked into his flat, and Alec immediately pulled her into a one armed hug. Her face was drawn and pale, and he felt a tremor go through her as he held her. 

“We’ll be down soon. Get a team out there now to take evidence.”

“Hardy, you’re not in charge here. Let me handle this. Have Hannah bring a copy of her key so that we can get into the house, would you?” Scott asked. Alec sighed. He hated to feel so out of control.

“Fine.” He hung up and hugged Hannah tighter, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. 

“Da?” Daisy asked. “What’s going on?”

“Someone’s been stalking Hannah.” Alec said. 

“Oh my God,” Daisy breathed. “Hannah are you okay?” 

“Yeah, Daisy, just a bit shaken,” Hannah said. Alec admired her for putting on such a brave face for Daisy, but he could see the fear in her eyes. She was rattled, the same way she’d been a few nights ago. Alec smoothed his hand over her cheek. 

“We need to go to the station to give a statement. And then we’ll need to go to the house to let the team in,” Alec said. 

“I don’t really fancy letting them in to rummage through my house,” Hannah said with a frown. 

“They at least need to get the flowers,” Alec said. 

Hannah sighed and nodded. She felt terrible for ruining Daisy’s weekend with her dad, but she knew it needed to be done. And she was sure that she would feel better for getting it off her chest. Alec took her to the station and introduced her to his partner Scott. Scott was the good cop to Alec’s intimidating bad cop. He was warm and friendly, ushering her into a room to take her statement. Scott made Alec wait outside, and he bristled, but Hannah kissed him and followed Scott into the room. 

“How are you feeling, Miss Baxter?” Scott asked. He set a cup of tea in front of her. 

“Call me Hannah, please. I’m feeling rattled, to be honest. I don’t like that this bloke knows where I live.”

“Understandable. Can you tell me how this started?” 

Hannah started from the very beginning. She admitted to being an escort, which wasn't easy to say to a copper in an interview room, and believing that her stalker was a former client. She told him about the letters and the signings, and the night she’d heard someone outside. Scott listened intently, taking careful notes. His face betrayed nothing when he learned she was an escort. 

“And you think the flowers are from the same person? Did they sign the note?” Scott asked. 

“No,” Hannah shook her head. “But Alec is the only other person who would’ve sent flowers with a message like that, and he didn’t.”

“Do you have any idea who he might be?” Scott asked. Hannah shook her head. 

“I’ve seen a couple of former clients at signings, but only one was a regular client, and I don’t think it’s him.”

“Do you have names of the one-time clients you’ve seen?”

“No, I can’t remember. And there’s no guarantee that they used a real name. Lots of men didn’t,” Hannah explained. 

The interview took nearly an hour, and then Scott released her. Hannah went straight into Alec’s arms, hugging him tight around the waist and drawing strength from him. After that, they drove to Hannah’s house and let Scott’s team inside for the flowers. Hannah hated to see the place crawling with techs as they gathered evidence. The house was meant to be her sanctuary, her safe haven. 

Alec paced like a caged animal. Hannah could tell that he wanted to take charge of the investigation. She squeezed his arm and whispered, “find something to do.”

Alec sighed, knowing she was right. He pulled out his phone and called the only person who might understand.

“This is Miller.”

“Miller, it’s Hardy.”

“Alec! How’s the Yard?”

Alec told her everything. It was probably more than he’d ever said to her at one time, but the story just came pouring out. She was silent for a minute after he finished, then took a deep breath. “It sounds like the two of you need to get away for a couple of days. Take a vacation.”

“Oh Ellie, you are brilliant.”

“Why don’t you come to Broadchurch next weekend? I’d love to meet this Hannah,” Ellie suggested. Alec grimaced. It might be nice to see Ellie and the boys, but he didn’t particularly want to go to Broachurch. 

“I’ll ask Hannah about it,” he said, noncommittal. 

Hannah appeared just then. Apparently the team was done collecting evidence. He said his goodbyes to Ellie and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

“We can leave whenever,” Hannah said. Alec took her hand, threading their fingers together. 

“Do ye want to pack a bag and stay with me tonight? Daisy’d love to have ye.” 

Hannah took a deep breath. She didn’t want to be alone in her house just then, but she was a bit afraid that if she went to stay with Alec she would never leave.   
“Yeah, I’ll stay. But just tonight, or I’ll never go back.”

She packed a bag and they went back to Alec’s flat. They’d left Daisy behind, they didn’t want to drag her into the mess, and she was busy working on homework when they arrived. “Family night?” she asked. 

“Should we go out or order take-away?” Alec asked. They decided on going out, showing Daisy more of London. There was a pub Hannah knew that was full of table football and billiards, so they went there. It felt good to blow off steam as she and Daisy teamed up against Alec in table football, and as she and Alec flirted their way through a game of billiards. 

They were all exhausted by the time they arrived back at Alec’s flat, but it was still early so they settled in for a movie. Eventually, Daisy went to bed.

“Are ye okay? Truly?” Alec whispered in Hannah’s ear as they cuddled on the couch. His hand smoothed up and down her back in comforting strokes. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I really thought the letters were harmless, but now he’s scaring me.”

“Why don’t…why don’t we go away next weekend? Get out of town, where he can’t follow.” He pressed a kiss to her neck and then lifted his head to look at her.

“Do you think we’re ready for that? A weekend away?” Hannah asked. 

“Only one way to find out, aye?” Alec said, his eyes hopeful. Hannah smiled. Normally she would bristle at the idea of such a seemingly big event so early in the relationship, but nothing felt that way with Alec. It all just felt natural. 

“Aye,” she said, in a terrible imitation of his accent. He chuckled. 

“Don’t do that,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. He nibbled at her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth and laving it with his tongue. They shifted on the couch so that he was cradled between Hannah’s thighs and she arched beneath him, curling her leg around his so that he was pressed tightly against her center. She wanted to be close to him, to feel safe and sheltered in his arms. 

“Bedroom?” she gasped as he nipped at her collarbone. His fingers traced the waistband of her jeans. 

“Aye.”

They undressed each other slowly, taking time to touch and kiss between pieces of clothing. Alec held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, cradling her as he laid her out on the bed. He kissed his way down her stomach, heading for the thatch of curls between her legs, but Hannah stopped him, tugging at his hair. 

“I just want you inside me,” she gasped. He nodded and surged quickly up the length of her body, kissing her hard. She reached between them to guide him inside her, gasping when he was fully seated. Alec worked his arms beneath her and grasped her by the shoulders, holding her as close as possible as he began to thrust. She felt cocooned in his arms, shielded from the world, and it was perfect. 

Hannah locked her legs around his waist, slowing his movements until they were rocking together, his pelvis grinding against clit. Pleasure sparked beneath her skin, skittering across her nerve endings until it coiled low in her belly. 

“I’m close,” she gasped. Alec nuzzled her neck, licking and biting at her skin before sucking hard. 

The pull at her neck and well timed pressure on her clit pushed her over the edge and she gasped and shuddered beneath him. Her legs fell from his waist and she grasped his arse, urging him to find his own release. 

“Hannah,” he breathed, picking up speed. He shifted position, widening his knees and lifting her hips until he hit a new spot, once that made her keen loudly.   
He kissed her quickly to silence her. Hannah felt a second orgasm gathering, and slipped her fingers between them, rubbing at her clit to help it along. 

They came together, Alec shouting his release into his shoulder as she bit her lip to keep quiet. He collapsed to the side, gathering Hannah in his arms and pulling the duvet over them. 

“Where should we go on holiday?” Hannah asked drowsily, tracing her fingers over Alec’s chest. 

“I was thinking we might go to Broadchurch. Ellie’d like to meet you,” he said, his eyes closed. Hannah grinned and snuggled further into his side.

“I’d like that too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been so long since I posted a chapter of this! Gah! Time has been flying. Also, I met Billie Piper and John Barrowman yesterday and I'm still riding that high! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Ten

The week started out alright. Hannah went back to her house Monday morning and did a thorough clean, trying to scrub away the unease. She resolutely stayed by herself Monday night, but allowed Alec to sleep over on Tuesday and Wednesday. She felt better for having him there. Alec, however, was winding himself tighter every day. He and Scott were arguing about the case and Alec’s inability to stay out of it, and Scott wasn’t really making any progress. On Thursday morning, Alec’s boss told him to take the rest of the week off, so they decided to head to Broadchurch early. 

Hannah could feel the tension melting away as they drove out of London. She hadn’t realized just how stressed she was, just how tightly her shoulders had been bunched, until they eased. Alec smiled at her from the driver’s seat, reaching over to settle his hand on her knee.

“We’ll stay at the Trader’s, the inn in town, if that’s alright. Ellie offered up her spare room, but I didn’t fancy staying there,” Alec said. 

“I’m fine with the inn. This is a holiday and do you know what I like best about holidays?” Hannah asked. Alec raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. “It’s an opportunity to be a little…creative.   
Loud sex without caring that the neighbors might hear, trying something new in bed. I don’t want to be restricted by staying with your ex-partner.”

“Aye,” Alec rasped, his voice dropping an octave. Hannah smiled when she noticed the slight bulge in his trousers. She bit her lip, wondering if he’d be open to her blowing him while he drove. Probably not, he was a man of the law after all. 

She reached over, stroking the inside of his thigh. He hummed deep in his throat, almost a purr. His grip tightened a bit on the steering wheel. She teased him until he was straining at the zip and then she cupped him. Alec groaned. 

Carefully, Hannah worked around the seatbelt to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers, slipping her hand inside to stroke his cock. 

“Hannah,” Alec growled. “I’m driving.”

She grinned wickedly at him before leaning over and licking at his tip. He shouted in surprise, his hips jerking and the car swerving a bit before he got it under control. 

“Pull over,” Hannah said, her breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. She didn’t wait for him to park on the side of the road before she leaned over and took him in her mouth again. He was large and she was out of practice, so she couldn’t take him all the way. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and worked up and down his length a few times, flicking her tongue over the tip when she reached the top. Alec’s head thumped as it landed against the headrest and his fingers tangled gently in her hair. 

She licked up the underside of him, tracing the thick blue vein with her tongue before sucking gently on his tip. A strangled noise made its way from Alec’s throat and Hannah hummed around him. The angle wasn’t great, draped over the gearshift as she was, so instead of employing her usual tricks Hannah simply enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth, bobbing up and down on his length, licking and teasing him when she needed to catch her breath. He tensed beneath her after only a few minutes.

“Han, I’m close,” he said, his accent even thicker than usual. She redoubled her efforts, taking him as far as she could and sucking hard as she pulled back up towards his tip. He shouted, his hips jerking beneath her as he came. She swallowed and sucked gently at the head of cock until he was spent, then reached up to kiss him, hoping he wouldn’t be disgusted by tasting himself on her tongue. 

He wasn’t, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her deeply.

“Climb into the back,” Alec murmured against her lips. 

“Why?”

“So I can return the favor.” Hannah smiled, brushing her fingers over his cheek. 

“I can wait, until we’re in a big fluffy bed at the Trader’s and I can scream as loud as I like,” Hannah said. She pressed another kiss to his lips and sat back while he tucked himself away. 

“That was fantastic,” Alec said as he pulled back onto the roadway. 

“All part of being on holiday.”

#

Hannah felt Alec tense as they approached the Trader’s Inn and she wondered why. He didn’t talk much about his time in Broadchurch, unless he was talking about Ellie, and Hannah knew it was a bad memory for him, but she didn’t quite see what the Trader’s had to do with it. Alec held the door, ushering her inside with his hand at the small of her back. 

Every eye in the place turned towards them. Not that it was crowded, it was a Thursday afternoon after all, but there was the woman behind the bar, several patrons, and a vicar of all people. 

“Alec,” the woman behind the bar said, sounding surprised. Hannah didn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes flicked between them, then over Alec’s body. Jealousy flashed through Hannah, sharp and hot. 

“Becca,” he said with a tight nod. Then he looked to the vicar. “Paul.”

“What…ah, what are you doing here?” Becca asked. 

“Bit of a holiday,” Alec said. “Came to see Ellie and the boys. Any rooms available?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Becca stammered, wiping her hands on a towel and moving closer, towards the register. She paused, casting an appraising eye over Hannah. “Two rooms?” 

“Just the one,” Alec said, oblivious. Becca pursed her lips. 

“Two queen beds okay?”

“We’d prefer one, actually. Biggest one you’ve got,” Hannah said, making sure the innuendo was clear. Becca frowned. 

“We’ve only got one left if that’s what you’re after. Here,” she said, handing Alec the key. “You remember the drill?”

“Aye,” Alec said. 

Becca handed over the key and Alec took Hannah’s hand as they climbed the first flight of stairs, to a room that sat right above the bar and Becca’s office. The inside was bright and comfortable, much nicer than the room he’d lived in when he first arrived. 

Hannah sat down on the bed with a bounce. “Did you ever sleep with her?”

“Who?” Alec asked, settling their bags in the small closet.

“Becca, downstairs.”

Alec paused. “Uh, no. I did try to pull her once, though.”

“Try?” Alec sat down next to Hannah, but didn’t look at her.

“She, uh, she rejected me. I had a heart condition at the time, she thought I might die on her.” Hannah shifted until she was straddling Alec’s lap. His hands came to rest on her waist, barely resisting the urge to grind her down on him. One would have thought the blow job on the way up would have sated him, but it only made him want her more. 

“Well you don’t have a heart condition now. What do you say we show her what she missed?” She kissed him, slowly working open the buttons of his shirt and slipping her hand inside.

“Ah, wait,” Alec said, pulling his mouth from hers. “Lay down. I’ve been wanting to taste ye all day.”

Hannah shivered at the commanding tone, but scrambled off his lap to lay out on the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, enjoying the way Alec’s eyes darkened as her breasts strained against her top. 

He started at her feet, slipping off her dainty sandals, then skimmed his hands all the way up her legs until he reached the waistband of her leggings. Hannah lifted her hips and he curled his fingers into the band, yanking them quickly down and off, leaving her pale blue lace knickers in place. Grabbing her hands, Alec pulled her up, wasting very little time pulling her blouse and camisole over her head.   
Then he stood back to simply look at her. 

Hannah felt a rush of moisture between her thighs and pressed them together, squirming as Alec quietly studied her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed. He crawled over her, dropping little kisses randomly along the way, until he reached her lips. He took them with a bruising passion that made Hannah moan as her core clenched. Alec was already hard against her thigh, but he made no move to do anything about it. He simply kissed her, running his hands over her skin, palming her breasts over her bra. The rasp of lace between his hand and her nipples made her shudder. 

“Alec, please,” she whined, twisting her hips beneath him. 

“Please what, love?” he asked, chuckling darkly when she growled. 

“More,” she hissed, nipping at his earlobe. “I need more.”

“Aye,” he agreed. He slipped a hand between them, tickling along the waist of her knickers before trailing down to trace her slit through the lace. Hannah’s hips jerked under his touch and she whimpered. 

“Stop teasing,” she begged. 

“Tell me what ye want,” he demanded. 

“I want your fingers inside me. I want your face between my legs and I want to come on your tongue,” Hannah growled, twisting her fingers in his hair and tugging sharply. Alec sucked in a breath and   
quickly worked the scrap of material down her legs before settling between them. 

“Oh fuck,” Hannah moaned, long and loud, when Alec finally worked a finger inside her. Knowing that everyone in the bar could likely hear her spurred Alec on. He wanted them to hear, wanted to show everyone that he was a virile and capable lover. 

He worked her with just his fingers for a bit, carefully adding a second and then a third, making her breath hitch. He watched her face as he fucked her, relishing the flutter of her eyelashes as he twisted his fingers just the right way, the hitch in her chest when he curled them against her front wall. Finally he couldn’t stand to wait another moment to taste her. 

“Fuck!” Hannah cried at the unexpected touch of his tongue to her clit. Alec laughed against her and set to lapping up every bit of her essence that he could. 

Her cries grew louder as he ate her, driving her close to release and then backing away, leaving her hovering on the brink. Her hips twisted restlessly beneath him and her fingers tightened in his hair until the pull was nearly painful. 

“Fuck, Alec, please! Please let me come,” she sobbed. He pulled away, his fingers still working lazily between her thighs, his chin propped on her hip bone. 

“You want to come?” he asked. 

“Yes!” He smiled, tracing a figure eight over the skin of her hip with his tongue. 

“Alright then.” He dove back in, fluttering his tongue against her clit and pumping his fingers faster. Hannah’s moans and cries became high pitched little shrieks the closer she got, and when he scraped his teeth over the little nub she came apart with a scream so loud his ears rang, clamping down hard on his fingers. 

He worked her down slowly, easing her out of her orgasm, before she pulled him up her body and smashed her lips against his. 

“Alec,” she said, breathing hard. She scrambled for his belt. “Fuck me. Right now.”

By the time they were both spent, their stomachs were growling fiercely, reminding them that they’d missed lunch. They showered together, Alec’s fingers wandering until Hannah came again, and then dressed. When they left for dinner, Hannah made sure to pull Alec through the bar, winking at a stunned Becca Fischer as they passed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I haven't updated this fic since MAY?!?! Y'all, I am SO SORRY. Life has been absolutely insane, especially my work schedule, and I just haven't been in a creative headspace lately. I can't promise the next chapter will come quickly, but I can promise not to make you wait another 4-5 months!

Chapter Eleven

The little seaside restaurant was quaint, and it smelled absolutely delicious. Hannah’s stomach growled. “I could murder some chips right now.”

“We’ll eat soon. That’s the boys over there, Ellie must already be inside,” Alec said, waving vaguely at a blonde teenaged boy and a toddler running about in the grass. They made their way inside, their fingers threaded loosely together, and Alec scanned the crowd of tables for Ellie. 

She was sitting at a table near the back. Hannah took a moment to look her over; curly brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a no-nonsense countenance that matched Alec’s grim looks whenever he was in copper mode. 

“Miller,” Alec said as they approach the table. Ellie’s head snapped up and she met them with a bright smile, one that made her look at least five years younger in Hannah’s opinion.

“Hardy,” she said. They didn’t hug, but Hannah found herself swept into Ellie’s arms when the woman turned to her. “You must be Hannah.”

“Hello.” They chatted while they waited for their food, Hannah and Ellie quickly become fast friends. The mood was light as they talked about everything but what was happening in London. 

“That’s more than I’ve ever seen you eat!” Ellie cried as Alec wolfed down shepherd’s pie. 

“Worked up a bit of an appetite before we came over,” Hannah answered. Alec coughed and Hannah delighted in the pink stain rising in his cheeks. Ellie chuckled. 

“Oh yes, I heard about that,” she said. 

“What?” Alec asked, after he’d recovered. 

“Becca’s furious,” Ellie said. “It’s all over town, Hardass shagging the brains out of a pretty blonde. They wonder if you’re paying her.”

Alec choked again and Hannah patted him on the back. “Nah. He couldn’t afford me on a copper’s salary.”

Ellie laughed and the two women had a good time teasing Alec. He grumbled about it, but Hannah could see the twinkle in his eyes. Eventually they said goodnight to Ellie and the boys and made for the Trader’s. There were still a handful of people about, and Hannah suggested a nightcap. Alec hated the idea, but didn’t deny her. 

Inside half an hour, Hannah had everyone in the room charmed, except Becca. She sat close to Alec, his arm over the back of her chair, and talked to everyone. Alec could see why she’d been so highly priced as an escort, she certainly knew how to make people comfortable and of course the sex was mind blowing. 

“A bit young for you, isn’t she?” Becca asked Alec as Hannah made a trip to the loo. Alec frowned at her. Where was the sudden jealousy coming from? She’d turned him down, not the other way around.

“A bit, not as much as ye’d think,” he said. 

“How’d you even meet a girl like that?” Becca’s tone told him she thought they must have met in some unsavory way, but Alec shook his head. 

“She’s friends with my sister.” Hannah came back into the room, looping her arms around his neck and offering him a lingering kiss. 

“Shall we head up for the night?” Hannah asked him. He grinned, imagining all the ways they could pass the time before bed. 

“Aye.” Neither of them paid Becca any mind.

#

“What would ye like to do today?” Alec asked as they lay twined together after a lazy morning shag. Hannah swirled her fingers through the smattering of hair on his chest.

“I want to go to the beach,” she said. Alec groaned and made a sour face. “What?”

“I hate the bloody beach,” he groused. 

“You just haven’t been under the right circumstances,” Hannah told him. Alec tightened his grip on her waist, burying his face in her neck. He’d much rather spend the day in bed. 

“What circumstances are those?”

“Me, in a tiny little bikini.”

Alec propped himself on his elbow and flung the duvet away from Hannah’s body. His eyes slowly perused her form, his fingertips trailing in their wake. 

“Alright. We can go to the beach.”

Hannah smiled brightly and scrambled from the bed, hurrying to ready herself before he changed his mind. She didn’t let him see the bikini she’d put on, a bright blue number with a band for the top and bottoms that tied at her hips. She worried he’d pounce when he saw it and they’d never make it out of the bed. Any other day, the idea had its merits, but Hannah was desperate for some time in the sun, so she changed while he was in the loo and lipped a flirty floral beach dress on over the bikini. 

Alec came out of the en suite in a swimming costume and a plain white vest top, and Hannah felt her mouth water. She shook herself free of all sorts of naughty daydreams and packed a bag with a blanket, a book, and some sun cream and then hurried Alec out the door.

“I believe I was promised a tiny little bikini,” Alec said as they picked a spot and Hannah started laying out their things. She grinned and tossed the bottle of sun cream to him. 

“So you were.” She toyed with the bottom of the beach dress, making sure Alec’s eyes were glued to her fingers. Then she slowly inched the dress up, revealing toned legs and a flash of blue. Alec’s eyes darkened as he spotted the little ties and Hannah suddenly wished they were on a private beach so he could undo them.

“Shagging on the beach would probably get us arrested, wouldn’t it?” Hannah asked as she finally pulled the dress all the way off. Alec’s gaze swept over her from head to toe, leaving trails of heat in its wake. 

“Aye,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I’m willing to risk it.” 

Hannah laughed and turned around, pulling her hair away from her neck. “Get my back?”

Alec took his time spreading sun cream over her back and shoulders, letting his fingers dip beneath the ties of her bikini. Hannah hummed in appreciation as he massaged her skin. He let her return the favor and then they settled onto their blanket. Hannah read while Alec watched the waves crashing against the shore.

“Why do you hate the beach?” Hannah asked.

“I don’t anymore,” Alec teased, but Hannah wasn’t going to be put off. “The beach is where Danny Latimer was found. And Jack Marshall.”

Hannah reached for his hand, covering it with hers.

#

They met Ellie for dinner again that night, at her house. Hannah suppressed a shiver, knowing it was the same house where a pedophile and murderer had lived. She had no idea how Ellie could stand to live there.

“I can’t imagine Alec with a little sister,” Ellie said in a whisper as she and Hannah sat on the couch, while Alec washed their dinner dishes. He’d insisted that they sit down and relax.

“And I can’t imagine him as the man everyone here seems to think he is,” Hannah replied. Ellie arched an eyebrow and Hannah laughed. “Okay, yes I can. Still, I think he’s very different now than he was.”

“Have you met Daisy?” Ellie asked carefully. Hannah got the feeling she was trying to gauge how serious the relationship was. 

“She was just with us, actually. Caused a bit of a row with Tess,” Hannah admitted. She hadn’t talked to Sinead about the argument Alec and Tess had, but she felt like she could tell Ellie. 

“Why?”

“Daisy was on video chat with her and walked in to see us kissing. Tess was not pleased. I don’t know exactly what she said, Alec won’t tell me, but it was a proper row.”

“Tess is a bit of a cow, if you don’t mind me saying.” Hannah laughed, glad to have found an ally in Ellie. Alec joined them a few minutes later and they chatted while drinking wine, catching up on all the small town drama they’d missed. 

It was late when they finally left Ellie’s house, their cheeks flushed with laughter and wine. Hannah cuddled into Alec’s side as they made their way through the Trader’s bar, past a glowering Becca Fischer, and up to their room. For the first time, they fell asleep tangled together without having sex and Hannah couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy. 

#

The weekend was over all too soon, and Hannah could feel her shoulders bunching tightly at the idea of returning to London. They’d made such a lovely little hideaway for themselves in Broadchurch, and she wanted to stay forever, or at least until her stalker was caught. But Alec had to get back to work and, if she was honest with herself, so did Hannah. 

A tense silence settled between them as Alec drove back towards the city. “Do ye want to come stay at mine?”

Hannah shook her head. “No, I’m not going to let him drive me out of my own home.”

“I don’t want ye to be alone,” Alec said, his fingers clenched against the wheel. Hannah reached over and lightly scratched her nails against the back of his neck. Alec shivered and relaxed.

“You can come stay at mine, then I won’t be alone.” 

Alec sighed, and she knew that it wasn’t his favorite idea. He nodded, though, and they stopped at his flat only briefly to get fresh clothes and check the post. Then they returned to her house.

Hannah expected to feel relief at being home, the same sense of sanctuary she always felt when she returned from time away, but instead she felt as though she were walking into a stranger’s place. Her eyes flicked over every nook and cranny, looking for signs of danger, as Alec did a walk through the house, testing the locks on the windows and doors.   
Hannah rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to let this man ruin her home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate it, Merry Christmas! Have a present in the form of fic. 
> 
> It hasn't been two months this time! I'm pretty proud of myself for that. The last couple of months have been insane. My boss got fired, I dealt with the fallout, I went to NYC and saw Hamilton (it was amazing!!!), came back and got an AWESOME new boss. The only downside to this new boss is that I've been busier than ever at work, because I'm actually allowed to do my job now. Still, wouldn't change it. 
> 
> I pushed through all that and got this chapter and half of the next written. Half as a Christmas (or whatever winter holiday you happen to celebrate, or don't celebrate) present for you all and half as a 30th birthday (it's on Wednesday) present to myself! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Hannah woke up Monday morning too warm and suffocating under the weight of Alec’s arm, which was wrapped around her chest like a vice. She gasped and tried to wiggle out from under him, but he groaned and pulled her closer. 

“Alec,” she whispered, trying to escape. He made a whining sound deep in his throat, but he was mostly still asleep. “I need the loo.”

He finally released her and Hannah bolted for the en suite. She didn’t really need the loo, but she did need to breathe, gasping in great gulps of air. Once her racing heart was under control and she felt she could breathe again, she splashed cold water on her face. Cuddling with Alec didn’t normally bother her, waking up in his arms made her feel content, but that morning she wanted nothing more than space. Maybe it had been too early in their relationship to go away together. She would be glad for him to go to work so she could have the day to collect her thoughts and indulge in some alone time. 

Hannah didn’t think she’d be able to go back to sleep, so even though it was ungodly early, she decided to shower. She turned the water on warm and simply stood with her face under the spray, letting it rain down on her. Tears stung in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from falling apart. She hated the stalker, hated him for taking away the solace of home, for making Alec’s arms a cage rather than a refuge. Her sense of freedom had been stripped from her and she felt the loss keenly. It set her teeth on edge. 

A blast of cold air hit her skin as the shower door opened and Alec slipped inside. Hannah hissed at the sensation, jerking in surprise. 

“Sorry,” Alec muttered, pulling Hannah into his arms. “Alright? Ye’ve been in here a long time.”

“Yeah, sorry. Lost track of time,” she said. Alec hummed, skating his fingers up and down her spine. He leaned in to kiss her and she responded on autopilot, with none of her usual enthusiasm. If Alec noticed, he didn’t call her on it. He seemed to be still half asleep.

He hardened against her hip as they kissed and his hands wandered a bit further, trying to stoke the fires of desire in her. He was gentle and tender, and it was suffocating her. Hannah didn’t want to make love. She didn’t even really want to fuck. Nor did she want to talk, and rebuffing Alec would mean more time to talk, more time for him to press her about her feelings. She felt an itch in her feet, urging her to run. 

Every bit of training and experience she’d had as an escort took over. Distract him, make him so turned on he wouldn’t notice if her movements were a bit mechanical, make him come so hard he wouldn’t be able to think about anything other than how fucking amazing he felt. It would take every ounce of his concentration to get to work, never mind pressing her to talk. 

Alec’s fingers dipped between Hannah’s legs and he gently urged her to widen her stance. She threaded their fingers together, pulling his hand away, and nipped at his jaw. Then she sank to her knees.   
Hannah used every trick she knew to drive him to the edge. Alec sank against the tile wall, his fingers tangled loosely in her hair, as she worked him with her hand and mouth. “Fuck, Hannah.”

She tried to slow down a bit, to at least pretend that she was getting enjoyment out of it too, but all she wanted was for Alec to come and then go to work so that she could be alone. Hannah reached up to cup his balls, fondling them a bit before sliding a finger back to rub at the tight band of skin there. Alec gasped and tensed, then came hard. 

“Bloody fucking hell,” Alec groaned as Hannah swallowed and worked him down. He reached to stroke her cheek, smiling down at her with glassy orgasm eyes, and she offered him a tight smile in return before pulling away to stand. 

“Better finish your shower or you’ll be late for work,” Hannah said, slipping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. Alec frowned a bit, still dazed, and reached for the soap. 

*

Hannah was wrapped in a robe, sipping tea and absently picking at a yoghurt, when Alec appeared in the kitchen. He was ready for work in his usual suit and tie, but instead of post-orgasm bliss on his face he wore a sour look. He didn’t speak as he poured himself a cuppa and rummaged through the fruit basket for a banana. 

“Don’t shut down on me like that again,” he said, his brow furrowed. 

“What?”

“Don’t shut down. That’s…Tess did that. If ye don’t want sex, just say it. I’m grown, I can take it.”

“I didn’t shut down,” Hannah protested. She wasn’t used to someone confronting her like that. Ben just left her to her own devices when she brushed him off, and clients never cared or noticed. 

“Don’t lie to me either,” Alec snapped. “Ye don’t ever have to indulge me just because I’ve got a knob on. I’m not paying ye for it, I only want it if ye want it too.”

Hannah felt her face go red with anger. “This is exactly why I got you off. If I’d said no you’d want to talk about it, and I don’t want to talk!”

“All I did was ask if yer alright! I’m concerned!” Alec shouted. 

“Yeah, well, it’s smothering me! I’ve got a nagging mum thanks, I don’t need another.” Hannah felt a bolt of regret as the words flew from her mouth, but she didn’t apologize. Alec stormed upstairs to get his badge and phone, and then strode out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Hannah expected to feel relief at the blessed silence left in his wake, but she just felt hollow. 

*

Hannah spent the morning trying to indulge in her solitude. She took a long bath, taking the time to pamper herself a bit, and read some gossip tabs. Then she dressed and sat down with her laptop to start working on her new novel.

The words wouldn’t come. She found herself staring at a blank page for long stretches, trying to figure out where to start. Even with the outline in front of her, she was floundering. With a sigh, she gave up and packed her laptop away. 

Instead of writing, she cleaned. It felt a bit like the house couldn’t be clean enough these days, and she did all the deep cleaning tricks she usually neglected. Then she decided to bake cookies. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d baked anything, it took too much time and concentration and she didn’t have the patience for it, but she needed the distraction. 

Hannah was so absorbed in her project that she lost track of time. When the post rattled through the slot in her door, she jumped. Post arriving meant it was nearly time for Alec to come home, as long as he hadn’t caught a case, and she hadn’t worked out what to say to him. With a sigh, Hannah collected the post, flipping through and discarding the junk, setting aside the bills. 

The last letter didn’t have a return address or a stamp. It had been hand delivered. 

Hannah’s hands trembled as she opened it.

_You disappeared, Hannah. With HIM. I had no idea where you were, my love. I was frantic with worry. Did he force you to leave? He’s trying to keep us apart. Poisoning you against me. I know that he is, love, don’t deny it. You don’t have to pretend for me. Not like with him. I know you pretend to want him, I can hear it when you come. You never sounded like that with me._

_He won’t keep us apart for long, my love. I’ll find a way to get to you. Then we can run away and I’ll spend the rest of my life making love to you. Making you scream in real pleasure. I can’t wait to be inside you again, Hannah. I can’t wait to feel you come on my cock. I’m a much better lover than HE is, darling, I’ll show you. I’ll remind you. God, all the ways I’m going to take you when we’re finally together again._

_We will be together again, Hannah. I promise. I’ll find a way to get to you._

Hannah couldn’t help the strangled scream that tore its way from her throat when she finished reading the letter. She crumpled it in her hand before she remembered not to destroy it, then dropped it as she rushed to the door. Had she locked it behind Alec this morning? Could the stalker get inside? Was he already inside, biding his time?

The door was locked. Hannah sank to the floor, her back pressed against the solid wood of the door, and covered her mouth with both hands as she sobbed, trying to keep hysteria from consuming her. 

When she felt like she could open her mouth without screaming, Hannah dug Scott’s card out from the door she’d stashed it in and dialed his number. 

“DI Jones,” he answered.

“It’s Hannah. I’ve had another letter. He says he’s going to find a way to get to me.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m going to send a police car, they’ll get there first. Alright?” Scott said, his voice calm and measured. 

“Yeah.”

“Is the door locked? All the windows?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t answer the door for anyone until you see the police car outside. I’ll be there soon.”

He hung up, leaving Hannah listening to dead air. Her fingers itched to call Alec, but he’d just be frustrated that he couldn’t do anything. It would be cruel to worry him, and he’d be home before too long. That’s what she told herself, anyway. 

She made a pot of tea while she waited. Before it could boil, she heard the siren and saw the flashing lights of the police car outside. She threw the door open without waiting for the officers to knock, and hurried them inside. One double checked all the locks, while the other gathered the crumpled letter from where Hannah had dropped it, and started the process of gathering evidence. 

Scott arrived a few minutes later, and Hannah’s heart leapt when she saw Alec in tow. Alec, however, didn’t smile or greet her with a hug and kiss like he usually would. He kept his distance, hovering near the front door.

“In any normal situation we would press charges in order to get a restraining order, but we haven’t been able to find out who this person is. Was the envelope sealed?” Scott asked. Hannah tore her eyes away from Alec and nodded. “Good. We may be able to retrieve some DNA. That only helps if he’s already in the system though.”

“What if he’s not?” Hannah asked. 

“Do you have somewhere else you can stay? At Alec’s flat or with family?”

“I’m not letting that wanker drive me out of my house!” Hannah cried. She felt suffocated again, like an elephant was sitting on her chest. 

“It’s just for the time being, Hannah. To keep you safe.”

“I don’t care! I won’t be run off.”

Scott sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. Then he stood and pocketed his notebook. “I think you should strongly consider it, but obviously I can’t make you leave your home. The officers have collected what evidence they can, hopefully we’ll get something. I’ll be in touch.”

He herded the officers out and passed Alec with only a nod. Scott closed the door, Alec locked it behind him.

They were on their own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve (or if it's already 2018 where/when this finds you...Happy New Year)!!!
> 
> I've hit a groove with this fic again, so hopefully the updates won't be too long in coming! 
> 
> WARNING: Things are starting to escalate. If anything about the subject of this fic is potentially triggering to you (stalking, violence, etc), then please tread carefully. 
> 
> This chapter is NSFW.

Chapter Thirteen

“I can leave, if my presence is smothering,” Alec said, breaking the silence. 

“It’s not…” Hannah sighed, rubbing at her temples. “It’s not you, specifically.”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Alec insisted. Bless him, Hannah thought, but her irritation was rising. The adrenaline caused by the letter had nowhere else to go, but she forced it away. She would not let this ruin her relationship with Alec. 

“No, Alec, it’s fine. I’m sorry for this morning. I really am.” Hannah held out a hand to him, letting him decide whether to take it or not. He did, squeezing her fingers gently. “I’ve always been fiercely independent, to my own detriment sometimes. The only person who ever seemed to understand was Ben, and now I wonder if he just didn’t care about me enough to press the issue.”

Alec snorted and Hannah offered him a glimmer of a smile. 

“I’m normally a bit better at dealing with my need for space, but this whole situation…I feel trapped. I want to stand my ground, but then I feel like a prisoner in my own home because I want someone else here all the time. I want my space, but I can’t bear to sleep alone. I feel eyes on me every time I step outside,” Hannah admitted. She took a shaking breath, proud of herself for being an adult. In the past, she simply would have run away.

“I understand, Hannah. And I know that we’ve been spending a lot of time together. Maybe we pressed it too much by going to Broadchurch, but…”

“Alec, I loved being in Broadchurch with you. It’s really not you, you’re just the one who’s lucky enough to bear the brunt of it,” Hannah said, an apology written in her eyes. Alec reached up and brushed a thumb across her cheek. 

“That’s fine. We Scottish men can take it. I love yer independent streak, just please, tell me ye need space instead of shutting me out. And don’t try to distract me with sex. I really don’t mind that ye were an escort, but when ye do that it makes me feel like a client. I’d rather ye tell me no than cheapen what’s between us.”

Tears welled in Hannah’s eyes. She didn’t want Alec to feel like a client, or like the sex between them was just sex. For the first time, she felt ashamed. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Alec hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry too.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Hannah pulled back, bracing her hands against his chest as she looked him in the eye. 

“I need you to know, Alec, it’s never been like this before, like what we have. I love sex, it’s been a fun outlet for me and a way to make really great money, but I’ve never had the same connection with someone I’m sleeping with that I do with you.” Hannah bit back those three little words. They were on the tip of her tongue, but it was too early. So she said what she felt was the next best thing. “I never believed in making love until I met you.”

Alec kissed her sweetly, at a loss for words. Hannah stood, taking his hands in hers and heading for the stairs. “Can I show you?”

“Aye.”

Hannah actually felt nervous as she led Alec into the bedroom. This felt important, and she was so used to mucking up the most important things…no. She wasn’t going to think like that. Alec was with her, he wanted her. Even after their fight, he cared enough to try talking it out. She’d never been with someone like that before. 

She’d had more sex than the average person, she’d done nearly every scandalous act there was, and indulged kinks most had never heard of, but Hannah was still new to making love. She barely knew where to start. She lit some candles and turned on music as Alec leaned in the doorway. She fiddled with the hem of her vest top. She wasn’t even wearing sexy lingerie, just cotton knickers.

“Dance with me,” Alec said, his voice low and just a touch commanding. It snapped Hannah out of her indecision, and she gratefully went into his arms. They swayed together in the middle of the room, pressed tightly together. Alec crooned softly in her, his stubble tickling her temple. 

Hannah felt her heart was about to burst. What had she ever done to deserve Alec? She pressed a kiss to his neck, nipping softly at the skin, and felt a pleased rumble against her breasts as he hummed. His fingers flexed against her back and her pulse jumped. She wanted him, and the bulge brushing against her hip every time they moved told Hannah that Alec wanted her too. 

She reached up to kiss him, a soft, sensual press of her lips against his. Alec’s tongue flicked out to trace the seam of her lips, but he didn’t press forward. Instead, he pulled away. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked. Hannah smiled at him. 

“I’m sure. Make love to me, Alec.”

Alec kissed her hungrily then, his tongue plundering her mouth. Hannah gasped around the kiss and rose up on her toes to meet him, clutching tightly to his shoulders as her balance faltered. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground, walking the handful of steps to the bed and depositing her on the mattress. Hannah shrieked out a laugh as she bounced. 

“Kit off,” Alec said, yanking at his tie. Hannah scrambled to obey, shimming out of her jeans and knickers and then rising on her knees to discard her shirt and bra. Alec’s eyes tracked her every move as he removed his own clothes. 

“Lay down,” Hannah insisted when he was naked. This was supposed to be about her making love to him, not the other way around. It was time for her to take charge. Alec lay down, crossing his arms behind his head and grinning up at her. She couldn’t help but smile back. Hannah took a moment to admire him, his long, lean body, the way his hard cock jutted proudly, resting against his flat stomach.   
She reached out to caress him, delighting when he jumped until her touch.

“Hannah,” Alec hissed. She closed her fist around his shaft, stroking firmly. Alec groaned. 

Hannah worked him slowly, building him up and letting him back down, teasing him. Alec squirmed beneath her hand, groaning and pleading with her. She worshiped him, taking him into her mouth and pouring all of her feelings into her attentions. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She quickly rolled a condom onto his cock and straddled him, taking him inside her with a deep moan. 

The way he stretched and filled her, she felt complete and content, like she needed nothing more in life than Alec inside her.

“Fuck,” Alec gasped. 

“God, Alec,” Hannah whispered as she began to move. Alec took her hand, threading their fingers together, as he caressed her with the other. He traced up her side, under the curve of her breast, ghosting over her nipple. She gasped, catching her lip between her teeth to keep from crying out her love. 

They rocked together, letting the tension build but not rushing to finish it. Hannah felt tears well in her eyes as she looked down at Alec, this man who had upended her life in the very best way. He sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. 

“I’m so glad I met you,” Hannah whispered as his hand drifted between them to rub at her clit. 

“Me too.”

He caught her as she came apart. 

#

Hannah felt downright giddy the next day. They hadn’t heard anything from Scott about the letter, but she knew that with Alec by her side, everything would be fine. She was safe with him. She hummed a happy little tune as she scrambled eggs for breakfast. 

“What’s this?” Alec asked as he came down from the bedroom, freshly showered. He stepped up behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

“Breakfast. You need to replenish all those calories we burned last night.” She pressed her bum into him, delighting in the strangled moan that rumbled in his chest, and then ducked around him to serve the food. 

They ate together, sharing bites and kisses and laughing like newlyweds. When they were finished, Alec trapped her against the island, nibbling at her neck. She laughed and squirmed until he lifted her to sit on the counter. 

“You’re going to be late for work,” Hannah protested as his hands wandered beneath her vest top. 

“I don’t care,” Alec growled. Hannah let her hands drift over his trousers, pressing against the bulge straining at his zip. Alec grunted and thrust against her. 

The heat built quickly between them, stoked by nipping kisses and hurried touches. Alec tugged at her shorts as she lifted herself just enough to slide them off. He pulled her to the very edge of the counter, his fingers teasing between her legs as she yanked his belt open. She let out a filthy moan when Alec rubbed lightly at her clit and then slipped a finger inside her. 

“Yes,” she hissed. She shifted, giving him better access. 

“Are ye ready?” Alec asked. Hannah pulled his cock free, working his trousers and pants just far enough down his hips to be out of the way. 

“Please,” she whined. She leaned back on her elbows and watched as Alec slid easily into her. “Fuck.”

They paused a moment, Hannah relishing the fullness of having him inside her. Alec gripped her hips and pulled out slowly before pressing back in. Shocks of pleasure skittered up Hannah’s spine and she shivered. 

“Fast, please, Alec,” she begged. Alec hooked his arms beneath her knees, adjusting the angle.

“As ye wish,” he said with a grin. And then he began to fuck her, fast, hard thrusts that made her grunt with the impact. It was exactly what she wanted. Alec was absorbed in the view, watching the spot where he disappeared inside her. Hannah chuckled and let her head drop as she arched her back.

She opened her eyes and screamed. 

Someone was watching them through the window. 

“Alec!” 

“Fuck!” Alec swore. He scrambled to pull up his trousers as the peeping tom disappeared from view, and then dashed towards the door. 

“What are you doing?” Hannah cried after him. Alec gave chase, the front door hanging wide open as he tried to catch the person. Hannah righted her clothes as she dialed Scott. 

Alec returned a few minutes later, breathing hard and scowling. “I lost ‘im,” he growled. 

Hannah felt her blood run cold.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ways to apologize for the wait! I've just been so busy with RL stuff. But (no promises) I'm really trying to make writing, both fic and original stuff, a priority again in 2018. 
> 
> Also, things are really starting to escalate in this fic. If any of the subject matter is potentially triggering to you (stalking, violence), then please, PLEASE tread carefully.

Chapter Fourteen

Hannah was exhausted. She’d spent hours with the police sketch artist, just to get the top half of a face that didn’t look like anyone she recognized. It had been nearly impossible to tell from upside down what the stalker actually looked like, and he’d been wearing a hat. Alec had been able to provide approximate height and build, but it was perfectly average. 

As soon as they were done at the station, Alec and Hannah went to buy a security system for Hannah’s house. They wouldn’t be caught unaware again, and if they could catch the stalker on tape, maybe they could catch him once and for all. 

When they were finished, Hannah drew all the curtains and checked all the locks while Alec made dinner. They ate in tense silence, not because they were angry with each other, but because there was simply very little to say. They both felt helpless. 

Hannah nearly hit the ceiling when her phone rang.

“Hi Sinead,” Hannah said, for Alec’s benefit. He grinned a little at that, but it was taut around the edges. 

“Hannah, ye’ve all but disappeared! I never see ye anymore,” Sinead groused. 

“I’m sorry. Alec and I went to Broadchurch,” she said, by way of explanation. Hannah didn’t want to tell her about the stalker’s escalated terror, she just wanted to stop thinking about it. She wanted normalcy. 

“Ye did? That’s great! Let’s get lunch tomorrow, ye can tell me all about it, yeah?” Sinead said, her words bubbling with infectious joy. Hannah laughed, a real, true laugh. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you at the office and we can walk together?” Hannah asked. Her eyes cut to Alec, who was watching her with interest. He nodded. Safety in numbers. Hannah could take a car to the publisher’s office.

“Great! I’ll see ye tomorrow!”

Hannah and Alec settled into the couch in the living room, turning on a movie to distract themselves. It was some comedy but it wasn’t holding Hannah’s attention, and Alec was stiff even with his arms around her. Her skin started to buzz, a curious feeling that started in her hands and feet and spread to her face. Blood was roaring in her ears. 

“Yer shaking life a leaf,” Alec whispered into her ear. Hannah huffed, as close to a laugh as she could get. She turned in his arms, pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to his jaw.

“Make me forget, Alec. Just for a little while.” 

She didn’t forget when he kissed her, nor when he sucked at her nipple. It wasn’t until his mouth lowered between her legs that her mind went blissfully blank. 

#

“Be safe today,” Alec insisted as he straightened his tie for work. Hannah nodded.

“I will. I’ll take the car service and request a driver that I’ve had several times before. He’s always looked out for me, made sure I got inside places safely and all that. And Sinead and I will walk to lunch together. I’ll keep my wits about me,” she promised.

Alec took her face gently in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks. “Call me when ye get home, please.”

Hannah bristled, but forced herself to ignore it. He was worried too. 

“I will.”

She locked the door behind him and set her new alarm system. If the stalker tried to break in, an alert would be sent to the security company, who would dispatch the police. If he simply skulked around outside, he would trigger the motion sensors and an alert would be sent to Hannah’s phone. She was safe inside the house. 

Hannah spent a while working out, trying to burn off nervous energy as well as she could without going for a run. Then she took extra time showering and getting ready for lunch with Sinead, simply because she had nothing else to do. She called for the car, requesting Jerry specifically as her driver, and settled in to wait. It didn’t take long for a black car to pull up outside, and Jerry came to the door to collect her. Hannah checked that it was him on the monitor, then slipped out, set the alarm, and allowed Jerry to guide her into the backseat. 

He chattered all the way to the publisher’s office, but Hannah only listened with half an ear. Instead, she allowed herself to fully relax for the first time it what felt like ages. The stalker couldn’t get to her in the car. 

Jerry dropped her off at the publisher’s office. Hannah promised to call him when she was ready to leave, and he promised to watch until she made it inside. 

“Ready for lunch?” Hannah asked, knocking on Sinead’s office door. Sinead looked up at Hannah with the same sparkle in her eyes that Alec often had. 

“I’m sorry, who are ye?” 

Hannah laughed and played along. “Hannah Baxter. You design my book covers.”

“Oh yes! I remember now. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen ye.” Sinead hugged her tightly. “Where should we go? The chippy down the road?”

The chippy was always crowded with people. If the stalker had somehow followed her, he would be able to watch her at the chippy without anyone realizing. Hannah shivered. 

“Actually, I’m craving curry. How about that Indian place down the road?”

“Oh, curry sounds amazing,” Sinead groaned. Hannah laughed and dragged her from the office. 

They walked arm in arm to the Indian restaurant, taking a booth in the back where Hannah made sure to sit with her back to the wall. Sinead laughed. 

“Now I know ye’ve been spending too much time with me brother, yer acting like a copper,” she teased. Hannah chuckled, but refused to actually address the statement. “So tell me about Broadchurch!”

“Ellie’d been on him to visit and we wanted to get out of town.” Hannah gave Sinead the high points, talking about Ellie and the boys, going to the beach, and Becca Fischer. “You should have seen her face, Sinead!”

“Oh my God, yer bloody brilliant, ye are! I’d never have been bold enough. I can’t believe ye got Alec to shag you in a hotel!” Sinead crowed, laughing through tears. 

“I can be very persuasive,” Hannah said primly. She let herself laugh and dug into her curry. This was the most relaxed she’d been since they got back from Broadchurch, and she wanted the lunch to stretch forever. 

They walked slowly back to the office, giggling all the while. Hannah called for Jerry to pick her up and Sinead made her promise not to disappear again. 

“Hannah!” She turned at the sound of her name and nearly groaned when her editor appeared in the hallway. 

“Hi, Evelyn.”

“How’s the new book coming? I expect a draft soon.” The way she said it implied that Hannah was behind, which she was. She didn’t want to think about it though. Not with everything else that had been going on.

“It’s not going very well to be honest,” Hannah said, trying to edge towards the lift. “I’m a bit blocked. I’ll figure it out soon though, and get it to you straight away!”

“I at least need an outline, Hannah. And a first chapter. Can you have those to me by the weekend?” Evelyn pressed. Hannah glanced at the clock on the wall, eager to get to the car. 

“Yes, absolutely,” Hannah promised. She’d write through the night if she had to, if she could just leave. 

“Great. We’re all really excited about this new book.”

“Me too,” Hannah said. The lift doors open and she dashed into them, repeatedly hitting the closed button like it would help get her to the ground floor faster. 

When the doors opened again in the lobby, she peered outside. The car was nowhere to be seen. Hannah sighed and pulled out her phone.

“I’m sorry, Miss Baxter. I had to pull round the block. Give me just a minute and I’ll make my way back,” Jerry said. 

“It’s okay Jerry. Just wait, it’ll be faster for me to come to you. There’s a cut through.” Hannah pushed out of the building and darted around the side to the alley. It was short, she could see through to the street, could see the boot of the car idling. “I see the car, I’ll just be a mo.”

She was halfway down the alley when hands grabbed her from behind. 

The hands jerked her sideways, slamming her into the cement of the building. Hannah yelped as her head struck the wall and her phone clattered to the ground. She heard Jerry shouting through the speaker, but a hand went over her mouth. 

“Come away with me, Hannah. We can go now, fly to Ibiza, and be together,” the voice rasped. She struggled, trying to twist out of his grip, but she couldn’t get the leverage. Hannah screamed around his hand.

He yanked her away from the wall and threw her to the ground. Her shoulder hit hard and pain spiked up through her teeth. She shrieked and rolled, trying to scramble to her feet. He grabbed her around the waist, trying to hoist her up, but Hannah jerked away, falling back to the ground. 

“Stop it, bitch!” He hissed. He lifted her up again, slamming her back into the wall. He pressed against her, pinning her there, and leaned in close. Hannah tried to get a look at him, but her vision was   
blurred. “Stop struggling!”

Hannah lifted her knee hard between his legs. He grunted and stumbled back, but not far enough to release her. He slapped her, hard enough to make her ears ring, and Hannah cried out.

“Hannah!” Jerry shouted. The man who’d grabbed her shoved her down again and ran. Jerry started to give chase. Panic flashed through her, hot and bright, and she screamed. 

“No! Don’t leave!”

“Hannah!” It was Sinead this time. Hands grabbed at her shoulders and Hannah scrambled away, pressing herself against the wall and covering her face with her hands. “Hannah, it’s Sinead. Jesus, what happened?”

“I lost him,” Jerry said, his boots thumping against the ground as he returned. “A man attacked her. I’m calling 999.”

“Hannah, it’s just me, okay? I just want to get a look,” Sinead whispered. She gently pulled Hannah’s hair away from her face, and Hannah could see that her fingers came away red. When Sinead gently touched her head, Hannah hissed. “Ye’ve got a gash, love.”

“It was him,” Hannah gasped around chattering teeth. She was so cold. 

“Who, Hannah?”

“Call Alec.” She couldn’t manage another word, she was shaking so badly.

#

She heard Alec before she saw him. He was railing at poor Jerry, dressing him down for making her cut through the alley. 

“Alec,” she called, though her voice was raspy and quiet. She’d apparently done quite a lot of screaming during the attack, which is how Sinead had known to come down. 

Sinead stuck her head into the hospital hallway. “She’s in here.”

Alec rushed in, pausing just long enough to quickly take stock of her injuries, before gingerly taking her in his arms. Hannah knew she must look a fright, but she hadn’t seen herself in a mirror yet. She hissed as he accidentally jostled her arm. 

“Sorry!” Alec gasped, leaning away from her. 

“It’s okay. And it’s not Jerry’s fault. He offered to drive around, I told him no,” Hannah insisted. Alec frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Scott’s on his way, he’ll want a statement.”

“Did they catch him?” Hannah asked. 

“No, sweetie,” Sinead said. “Jerry tried to chase him, but lost him.”

“Did you get a look at him?” Alec asked gently. 

“No. God, Alec, how are we ever going to stop him?” Tears burned in her eyes and her throat got tight. He just kept slipping through their fingers.

“Shh, love. We’ll find him.” Alec pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “What did the doctor say?”

“My arm might be fractured, they’re waiting on the x-rays. I’ve got a concussion. That’s it,” Hannah said.

“I’m so sorry, Hannah.”

“It’s not your fault, Alec. It’s not anyone’s fault but his.”


End file.
